PGSM R With a Small Twist
by PGSMaddict96
Summary: Robberies have increased after the Special Act. New figures and a new enemy appeared and the girls still can't transform! Can they get their powers back before it's too late? Rated T just in case HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Pikachu:**__ Hello! Nice to see you guys again! Okay, not again but this things has been revised!  
__**Romance addict 16:**__ About time!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Shut up! Anyways, I have revised this former bad-ish story for you readers and hope it turns out better than I hope! Disclaimer, please!  
__**Artemis:**__ PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon universe. She only owns her O.C characters and her bad action scenes.  
__**Pikachu:**__ I'm working on it!  
__**Everyone:**__ Enjoy everybody! *waves_

**PGSM R With a Twist**

Things have been quiet for the Senshi and Shitennou. They're probably happy since there have already been two marriages and Kuroki Mio was destroyed. Chiba Mamoru is married to Tsukino Usagi and Furuhata Motoki is proposed to Kino Makoto. The two girls' have three friends – Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Aino Minako – but two of them have boyfriends; Ami is with Akai (aka Nephrite) and Minako is with Shirai (aka Zoisite). Rei seems to be going solo until she finds the right man eligible to help her raise a family of three.

However, the girls lost their powers as the senshi after the defeat of Queen Beryl and Queen Mataria. The five men – Mamoru, Kuroi (Kunzite), Shirai, Akai and Kiiroi (Jadeite) – are the only ones protecting the city of Juuban from strange forces until the 18 year-olds can somehow get their powers back. They only had it for a few hours to fight Mio but that was it.

Now they have started new lives. Usagi is now working at a daycare after returning from her honeymoon, Ami moved back to Japan to work with her Mother at Juuban Hospital, Rei is now working at Hikawa Shrine after finishing her studies at Kyoto, Makoto is in a process of opening her own shop consisting of both a bakery and flower shop, and Minako is still being top idol but still have a few breaks in case something comes up.  
Mamoru is happy with his marriage and is studying at a lab to help with medicine; Kuroi is helping Makoto in opening the shop and will be working there due to his love of plants; Shirai is now working with Minako's band and performs with a few orchestras from time to time but would rather help Minako write songs; Akai is now manager of Crown Karaoke since Motoki has taken ownership and doesn't break things anymore; and Kiiroi works part-time at both Crown and Makoto's shop.

**PGSM R **

Night has fallen and Artemis has been getting strange feelings over the past 3 days. He can't put his tongue on it but he thinks something's not right. He asked Luna is she knew anything and her answer was negative. He then turned to Minako for answers.

"Minako, do you think anything is… strange, recently?" he asked. The two were in the idol's apartment after she managed to finish work for the day.

"No, not really," she replied, taking a seat next to her advisor. "Although I did hear that there has been strange robberies in Juuban. Is that what you mean?"

"Maybe… Can you still fight without your powers? If you're not Sailor Venus then…"

"Artemis, you've been training me during my days as Sailor V. I can still fight without my powers as Sailor Venus."

"If you say so…"

There was a moment of silence before Minako changed the subject.

"Do you know what has been going on with Usagi and Chiba Mamoru? I heard they just got back from their honeymoon."

"Luna told me about it," he replied," They spent two weeks in a nice hotel and their moving into a new home. I also heard that Jupiter is getting married next month. Mercury is coming back to work at Juuban Hospital and Mars is coming back to run Hikawa Shrine."

"Well congratulations for the four of them. I'm sure they'll be happy."

**PGSM R**

At Osa-P Jewelry Store, a scream was heard. Pinned against the wall, Osaka Naru and her mother struggled to remove the darts that connected them to the back wall. A man in a black jumpsuit and ski mask ran through the jewelry cases but ended up putting them all in a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted. The man turned around and found five girls dressed in Sailor V costumes of different colors standing in the doorway.

"Not you five again!" he scowled, glaring at them. Before he was able to attack, a blast of pink light took him by surprise. He was knocked onto one of the counters and shattered the glass case. He shook off the glass and wood and somewhat fired a fireball at them. A jet of water came from the one with short, blue hair and washed away the fire. The one in the orange Sailor V costume threw a familiar Crescent Moon Cutter which made a rather large rip on the robber's duffle bags, leaving the jewelry to fall out.

"Why you! You'll regret this someday!" he scowled, fleeing. The one in pink gestured the blonde one in orange, the one in green and the one in red to follow the thief. The remaining two hurried to unpin the two women from the wall.

"Are you okay?" the one in pink asked, removing the last dart from the wall.

"We're fine," Naru replied," But you and your friends look familiar. Have we met?"

"Oh, you must be talking about the other senshi," the one in blue said," It's too late so we want them to rest. We should probably go now. Just tell the police what happened, okay?" Just as the two store owners were about to reply, the small senshi already left.

**PGSM R **

"That was a close one," the one in pink sighed, running beside her comrade.

"No kidding," the blue-haired one replied," They were so close to figuring out who we are."

"Let's just find Rubius for now; Rina-chan, Reika-chan and Keiko-chan might need some help."

~R~

"Minna!" the pink girl called, spotting her other three comrades.

"Small Lady, Tammy-chan. What took you so long?" the one in orange asked," Rubius got away."

"Well it's not our fault you were hard to find," the one in pink called "Small Lady" replied sheepishly," One of them thought we were our mothers."

"But that's not the point," the one in blue named Tammy chided," Do you know where he went?"

"Not exactly," the one green, Keiko, replied," It's the night and he was too fast. We would have had some help but the senshi from this time lost their powers."

"Looks like we'll just have to stay low until they understand," the one in red, Reika, added," Let's just go home." They all nodded and went back to their own Secret Base at Crown for some rest.

**PGSM R With a Twist**

_**Pikachu: **__See? I changed it! And I turns out better!  
__**Rei:**__ But you have to explain those five! *points to Chibis*  
__**Chibis:**__ We got it!  
__**Rina:**__ Anime Artemis calls Minako "Mina". This author couldn't think of a better name and made it rhyme.  
__**Reika:**__ She replaced the "o" in Mars Reiko with an "a" and that's it.  
__**Keiko:**__ She just thought of it.  
__**Tammy:**__ She didn't want a name starting with an "A" and got lazy. Thank Kami she didn't actually put her in the story!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Shut it!  
__**Chibis:**__ Too bad! Review, everybody!_


	2. Act 1

_**Pikachu:**__ Act 1~! Let's start out with a news report!  
__**Makoto:**__ Why?  
__**Pikachu:**__ 'Cause I want to… trust me, it works!  
__**Chibis:**__ When are we going to be introduced?  
__**Pikachu:**__ Not yet! You'll be seen but not yet! Disclaimer!  
__**Usagi:**__ PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon series. She only owns her O.C characters and her bad action scenes.  
__**Pikachu:**__ Really? Why must everyone bring it up?  
__**Everyone:**__ 'Cause it's true!  
__**Usagi:**__ Enjoy everybody!_

**PGSM R**

"_Today's news, a robbery has been reported at Osa-P Jewelry Store,_" the news said," _The two owners, Osaka Mayumi and Osaka Naru, claimed that five girls in Sailor V costumes stopped the thief. Naru-san said that they looked like the five senshi that protected Juuban for a limited amount of years but then disappeared. Furthermore-_" Luna turned off the TV in the Secret Base and paced around the table.

"Who are those girls?" she asked no one in particular as she paced. "Naru-chan said they looked like the five of you but were younger by four years and had the exact same powers as you."

"Well we weren't involved in that battle or the other robberies," Usagi replied," How is it possible that there is a new group of senshi?"

"It's a fact that they're not clones but I didn't sense anything," Rei said," It's like they're from a different world…"

"Hmm… They look like us and have our powers… Can they be the incarnation of our past selves?" Makoto wondered.

"That can't be possible," Artemis replied," You can only be reincarnated if you have kids or died from a tragedy. None of you have kids and yet there are still senshi… This might be that strange feeling I got last night."

"Can't we at least confront them?" Ami asked.

"The news only mentioned that they only show up at robberies. It's too dangerous since you don't have your powers. Those two victims saw him use some type of black magic to fight them off."

"Let's see… we can't fight, we don't know where to find those girls, and the jewel thief is evil and can use powers of his own," Minako said. The group thought for a moment and sighed.

"This might be one of the hardest cases ever," Ami muttered, packing her things," Let's try to pick this up later; I have a lot of catching up to do at the hospital."

"Yeah, well grandpa wants me to do some chores back at the shrine. I would definitely need some help. So I'm looking for employees for tomorrow. I'll see the rest of you later." The senshi of Mars and Mercury left the building with a final wave and goodbye. The rest of the group tried to think of some other plans as the two left.

~~PGSM R~~

Ami hurried to get up the stairs but was stopped by Rei at the top of the steps.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" she asked. Rei didn't reply and gestured to the clothing store across the street.

"Those two girls in that store," Rei finally replied," They look exactly like…"

"Usagi-chan and Mako-chan! But I thought they're-!"

"I know… We should probably tell them tomorrow. Maybe those two might be involved with those senshi…"

~~PGSM R~~

"Hmm… we can't confront them but we have to face them somehow," Usagi said.

"If you pretend to rob a store, it will be too dangerous," Luna remarked," You can't fight them off on your own but there might be some way if we knew their true identities…"

"But something confuses me," Makoto replied," I saw Ami-chan at the book store today but she hardly recognized me. She was with two girls that looked like Rei and Minako…"

"Can it be that they are the senshi that were at the robbery last night?" Minako asked.

"Possibly," Artemis replied," Maybe Ami and Rei are right; we should probably pick this up another time. We still have our own jobs to do." They all nodded and headed towards the door.

**PGSM R**

Somewhere in a different Karaoke room, a group of girls were having a small conversation. A purple ball that looks similar to Luna's face with an antenna and cat ears floated around the room, bouncing on top of their heads.

"Did any of you see the senshi?" Tammy asked.

"Well I would remember if Luna-P would stop hitting us on the head," Reika replied sharply, grabbing the floating ball before it can hit her head. She then rested it on her lap before resting her arms on it. "I can honestly say that I have seen two of them; Mako-sama and Ami-sama."

"Well you _were_ with us when we saw Mako-sama," Rina remarked," But I have seen Rei-sama yesterday when I was at the shrine. Maybe Small Lady and Keiko might run into one of them."

"I hope not; we can't stay low if we make any contact with them. After our fight from last night was on the news, they said we look exactly like them. We might be four years younger but we have a close resemblance to our mothers. They'll get suspicious if they see one of them in one place and the five of us in another."

"Well Motoki-san did think we were our mothers," Tammy replied sheepishly," But we can't let Rubius do as he please. Our mission is to help our mothers gain their powers back and defeat the Black Moon. If we stay in here forever, the Moon _and_ Earth will be destroyed again."

"Well what can we do? Confront them and tell them we're their daughters?"

"No… it's too risky to approach them so soon… What do you think, Rina-chan?"

"Our parents said we can't confront them unless they're in danger during one of our battles. I wonder what Puu would say if she was in our situation…" Rina thought aloud.

"Well let's see," Reika said with a sly smile. She held onto Luna-P and pressed down her (Luna-P's) nose. The eye's flashed for a minute and a blurry picture came up from her left eye. It looks like a woman but it's hard to tell.

"Is something wrong, girls?" the figure asked.

"Puu, we were wondering if we're supposed to contact the senshi but we're not sure," Rina replied," It's too risky if we confront them soon but the enemy might attack them."

"Rina, calm down; I'm sure they'll be fine but Prince Endymion and his Guardians can protect them. Try to make sure nothing bad happens to them without having them see you."

"That might be a problem," Reika said," Last night, we were fighting Rubius and it was on the news. They might be suspicious about what happened."

"Hmm… I'm sure they'll find out someday but make sure the five of you don't do anything that attracts attention."

"Uh, oh…"

"What? Isn't Small Lady and Keiko with you?"

"We have to go, Puu. Bye!" Tammy said, disconnecting the call. "Mou. I don't like this mission…"

"Blame the enemy for making us mad…" Reika sighed, patting her on the head.

**PGSM R **

Usagi walked into the clothing store across the street from Crown with Minako for a small shopping spree just in case Minako has a fashion crisis at the studio. She was just about to step in when Minako grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Usagi, you might not believe this but there's a girl that looks exactly like you," Minako whispered.

"Eh?" Minako just pointed at a girl with her hair in odangos and looked like what Minako described. They also noticed the girl was standing next to Makoto.

"What's going on?" Usagi questioned," How can there be two Usagis? And I thought Mako-chan went back to work."

"Maybe she's involved with last night's fight. If someone knows about it, then it must be that girl." They walked towards the two girls and slightly glared at them.

"Um… can we help you?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Makoto, do you know this girl?" Minako asked the taller girl.

"What are you talking about? I think you have us mistaken," the other girl replied.

"Listen; there was a robbery last night and maybe the two of you are involved," Usagi remarked, grabbing the pigtailed girl's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, pushing Usagi to the floor. A bright light appeared and the two teenagers ran away. Minako looked shocked at Usagi; she transformed into Sailor Moon without saying anything!

"W-what just happened?" Usagi stuttered, getting up.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, we have to chase after them. You should probably de-transform; we can't have the public watch." Usagi nodded and the two headed out after Usagi de-henshined.

**PGSM R With a Twist**

_Pikachu: Not much changing in this chappie… But you did get to see mother and daughter see each other with the mother knowing XP  
Luna: … it still sucks…  
Pikachu: Shut up! It's supposed to be a Drama, not action! I'm a rookie!  
Romance addict 16: Don't care. Yo, Reika. Do the ending for us.  
Reika: Fine. Well, everyone. Review!_


	3. Act 2

_**Pikachu:**__ Act 2 is up!  
__**Keiko:**__ Finally! We get to be introduced!  
__**Pikachu:**__ *sweat-drops* O…kay… well this brings us to the plan that will kind of confuse you… disclaimer, anyone…?  
__**Chibis:**__ PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters like us! Enjoy everybody!_

**PGSM R**

The next day, Usagi and Minako called up the others for an emergency meeting at Crown. They explained what exactly happened the day before, receiving shocking results.

"Eh?" Makoto exclaimed," You saw two girls that look exactly like the two of us?"

"And you got your powers back?" Luna cried.

"Apparently…" Usagi replied," But only I got my powers back, Minako-chan didn't. We were only wondering if they were involved with that robbery."

"And last night's," Ami said, turning on the TV," I saw it this morning and another store was attacked. Somehow, those girls arrived before the thief got away with the jewels. For some reason, they used attacks we never saw before."

"Looks like they must be stronger than us…" Rei muttered," But I just don't understand how only Usagi got her powers back…"

"From what I remember, a bright light came from both Usagi and the girl when they made direct contact," Minako replied," I tried transforming but nothing happened."

"Strange… But we should at least find them and make them tell us what they're doing."

"Maybe. But if are, we need help from the others," Ami suggested.

"What? Why?" Minako cried, getting up from her seat. "They didn't help us last time so why now?"

"That's because Mio weakened them before we came," Makoto replied," They also helped fight those Pierrots when we were getting the Sword."

"But we should at least have the men help," Ami added," They could probably help us find them and ask them to tell who they are."

"How is that suppose to-? Wait, I got it!" Luna called out," The six of us can pretend we're robbing a jewelry store so when they arrive, the others can grab them when we're fighting."

"But that leads to another question; how _can_ we break into a jewelry store? And I thought you said it would be too dangerous," Makoto remarked.

"Minako was trained to pick locks when she was Sailor V," Artemis replied," First the six of you enter and then Endymion and the Shitennou would go in after to hide in the shadows. Luna and I discussed about it so you won't really be fighting since it's not a real robbery. And they would find out it was fake, anyway."

"So let's meet in front of the Osa-P Jewelry Store tonight at 12:00 sharp; the owners would probably be home since the last robbery was at 4:00 in the morning," Minako ordered, receiving nods.

**PGSM R**

*At the entrance of Osa-P Jewelry Store; 12:05 am*

"Man, where's Usagi?" Rei groaned," She should've been here by now. And where are the security guards?"

"Usagi-chan explained the situation the Osaka-san so the guards had the day off," Ami replied," Usagi-chan should be coming by now; especially with Mamoru-san being with us." They heard footsteps approaching and found the Chibas rushing towards them, wearing black jumpsuits that matched everyone else.

"Usagi, what took you so long?" Makoto questioned," We were supposed to start ten minutes ago!"

"She fell asleep and it took a while to wake her up," Mamoru replied before his wife could say a thing," But let's just get this over with." They all put on their ski masks as Minako picked the lock and opened the door without sounding the alarm. First the six girls went in to the center of the room while the men stayed against the walls. No matter how much they disagreed, Ami and Usagi regretted going along with the plan. The lights went on and the five girls from the previous robbery were on the second floor, sitting on the railing.

"Rubius, you shouldn't be here; this store was already targeted by you," the one in the orange called," There's no need for backup, either." They all jumped down and brought out their own weapons- the Moonlight Stick, the Mercury Sword, the Jupiter Spear, and the Mars and Venus Daggers. Once they landed, they each struck a pose. Just as they were about to strike, the one in the blue lowered her sword.

"Wait, don't attack them," she ordered, changing her glance towards the group clad in black," They're not from the enemy…"

"Eh?" the others exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Chibi Mercury?" the one in red asked.

"I'm sure; none of them have red eyes or short hair. Don't you see? They're-!" Before she could say another word, five pairs of hands grabbed the girls and covered their mouths and held down their arms.

"We got 'em!" Kuroi shouted," Let's bring them back to Crown." The group of eleven exited the store and headed back towards the Secret Base.

~~PGSM R ~~

The Secret Base was larger than the last time the senshi used it; the increase of people made Luna enlarge the whole room without ruining Crown itself. The only difference is the extra white table, the black couch, the increase of bulletin boards and lockers, and six white chairs. The yellow table with the pink, light blue, light green, purple, orange and white chairs remained as did the red couch, the pictures of the group and the bar. The five young girls were sitting on the red couch tied up with ropes.

"You can't keep us here forever!" the one in orange shouted and the five struggled.

"Then tell us who you are and why you're stealing our identities," Minako replied.

"We're not stealing your identities because you and your four friends are our mothers," the one in pink said before receiving an elbow from the one in red.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Akai asked.

The five exchanged glances and the one in green spoke up. "We'll tell you everything you need to know IF you untie us," she said.

"And we're keeping our word for it," the one in blue added.

"Are you sure you're not lying?" Rei asked

"We were taught to be honest, lying was never allowed." Minako nodded her head to the five men and they untied the ropes, freeing the girls.

"Okay, you're free so tell us what's going on and who you are," Minako ordered. The one in orange stepped up and folded her arms.

"Fine. The five of us are the Chibi Senshi; guardians of Crystal Tokyo and heir to the throne of our respective planets. The Princess we protect is Usagi Small Lady Serenity-" she gestured to the one in pink before continuing. "Daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, sister of Prince Mamoru and holder of the future Silver Crystal. She chooses to fight for the kingdom as Sailor Chibi Moon, and holds the name of Small Lady and Chibiusa by the Royal Family." Chibi Moon stepped up and gave a curtsy as the other girl took a seat.

"As Princess of Crystal Tokyo, I have protectors who are also my close friends. Princess Tammy of Mercury-" gesturing to the senshi in blue and light blue,"- Princess Reika of Mars-" indicating the dark-haired senshi in red and violet,"- Princess Keiko of Jupiter-" gesturing to the brunette in green and light pink,"- and Princess Rina of Venus-" indicating the last blonde in orange and dark blue. Chibi Moon continued her rather long introductions.

"Princess Tammy is the daughter of Queen Ami and Lord Nephrite, and sister of Sir Akai. She controls the element of water to fight as Sailor Chibi Mercury.  
"Princess Reika is the daughter of Queen Rei and Sir Yuuichirou. Her sixth sense and her ability to read auras, and control and create fire allow her to fight as Sailor Chibi Mars.  
"Princess Keiko is the daughter of Queen Makoto and Sir Motoki. She creates and controls lightning and plants to fight as Sailor Chibi Jupiter.  
"Princess Rina is the daughter of Queen Minako and Lord Zoisite, sister of Sir Shirai, and leader of the Chibi Senshi. Her ability to read the emotions of others and controlling her Crescent Moon Cutter allows her to fight as Sailor Chibi Venus.

"For now, Tammy-chan will explain what's going on." Chibiusa took a seat and gestured Tammy to begin.

"As Small Lady said, we are the guardians of Crystal Tokyo like you were of the Silver Millennium. After the birth of the new Prince of Earth, the Kingdom of the Moon and Earth were rebuilt. Neo-Queen Serenity stayed on Earth to rule Crystal Tokyo with King Endymion while the former Queen Serenity continued to rule the Moon until Small Lady here is ready to accept the throne.

"Serenity-sama granted immortality to the people of the Solar System but some from the Moon refused. They were brainwashed by an evil spirit named Wiseman and called themselves the Black Moon Kingdom, forcing the King and Queen to banish them. They swore to destroy the Moon and Earth Kingdom by attacking us when we turned thirteen. Since our training was almost complete, we helped our parents fight for the kingdom but they fled to the past to destroy the Moon and Earth to prevent Crystal Tokyo from happening. The Queen sent us here with Luna-P here-" she held out the floating Luna head Chibi Moon was holding-"to restore the power of the senshi by using her Silver Crystal. Unfortunately, from what Small Lady told me, the crystal only worked on Usagi-sama. After some research I did in the future, I learned that to restore the power of the senshi, they must control their gifts they had in the past life. Once they are able to utilize the gifts, their past selves will emerge and their ability to transform will combine with the power of the Silver Crystal."

"So how are we supposed to control our gifts if we don't really know what they are?" Usagi questioned with a yawn.

"Maybe we should continue this in the afternoon," Rina replied, getting up and noticing the eye rubbing and yawns," Sleep well and I want all of the senshi to report back here at 3:00." She rubbed her eyes for a second and found her comrades sleeping on the couch, de-transformed.

"You can stay at the apartment with me for now, Rina," Minako suggested, covering a yawn.

"I'm fine. I'll grab a few blankets from the other room and stay here. Go home and rest." The group left the room, too tired to argue. Rina went back to the hideout she and the other Chibis have been camping in. She went back to the meeting room with a blanket in her arms and looked at Luna-P.

"Luna-P… can you turn into a blanket for the others?" she asked weakly. A puff of smoke came from the imperfect Luna clone as it transformed into a light purple comforter and covered the group of sleeping Chibis. She turned off the lights and fell asleep on the black sofa with a final "Good night."

**PGSM R With a Twist**

Rei churned in her sleep, scrunching her face as the image in her head progressed.

_A familiar figure smirked as the Chibi Senshi were sprawled out on the ground in pain. Rei found one of them missing as the group called for the missing Chibi. The image faded as another appeared; an ice blade striked down for a final blow._

Rei woke up sweating as the final image played in her head over and over again.

"What the-? When did that happened?" she asked herself, gripping the bed sheet of her futon. She looked over at the picture of the five senshi and tightly gripped the frame.

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ What was that vision Rei just had before?  
__**Usagi:**__ Why are you asking them? You already know the answer!  
__**Pikachu:**__ It's supposed to make suspense! Besides, it will be explained later *laughs evilly*  
__**Keiko:**__ DIE! *takes out spear*  
__**Pikachu:**__ Crap, I forgot about that! *runs away as everyone chases her*  
__**Romance addict 16:**__ Yay! *takes out popcorn* Review everyone!_


	4. Act 3

Pikachu: *pants* Phew! Good thing I have that escape hatch in my room. *ignores yells and crashes* Anyway, this chapter starts training! I loved this chapter, it makes me happy! So for now, my drawing of an O.C will do the Disclaimer through flashcards.  
Cards: PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in PGSM or the sailor Mon Series. She only owns her O.C characters. Enjoy!

**PGSM R**

*Secret Base, 3:00 pm*

The five senshi, human Luna, and Artemis looked on in shock as they saw the Chibis as civilians; they looked almost exactly like them but younger by four years and a few inches shorter.  
Small Lady (nicknamed Chibiusa by the others) wore a sugar pink sundress and her hair was in an odango style much like Usagi's with matching flats. Rina wore an orange sundress with matching flats and had a yellow sunhat with an orange heart. Reika wore a red sundress with black flats and had a white headband. Keiko wore a forest green sundress with brown flats and tied her hair up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Tammy wore a baby blue sundress with white flats and left her hair down but had a blue and white barrette on the right side of her head.

"Wow… This will confuse everyone who sees us," Minako muttered," I just don't know why you're wearing dresses when you wore everyday clothes a few days ago."

"Those clothes were given to us so we don't stand out in the crowd," Keiko replied," We were always expected to wear dresses everyday back home but sometimes we broke that rule is our parents lets us."

"Besides, your gifts will only require concentration, not physical activities," Rina added," But don't think it's easy because it takes days to perfect; maybe weeks. The training field is set up far from the city so it won't grab attention. We should probably go before the Black Moon finds it."

"I just have one question; who's Luna-P?" Usagi asked. Rei slapped herself on the forehead, but harder than what her daughter did.

"Luna-P was a gift given to us when we were little," Chibiusa replied, holding out her close friend," The 'P' in her name stands for probe because she's a ball and we call her that to tell apart her and Luna. My mom gave her to us for assistance during training and when we came here. I always carry her around with me. Sometimes Luna fusses about how she was based off of her."

"Well they did get the eyes wrong," Luna huffed. Usagi and Ami choked back a laugh and the group started to leave having Artemis in Luna's arms.

**PGSM R With a Twist**

The girls gasped as the Chibis led them to a field that has been used in many of their past battles and horrible memories. What changed was the addition of a large bucket of water accompanied by a sports bag, a pink table holding a light bulb and two motorcycle helmets, a green table with two potted plants (both being vines), and a red table with a candle.

"How come there's nothing for Venus?" Minako asked Rina, indicating the other Chibi heading to the designated areas; Chibiusa to the light bulb and helmets, Tammy to the bucket, Reika to the candle, and Keiko to the plants.

"The gift for the senshi of Venus doesn't require a physical object," Rina replied, turning towards the others," Everyone should go to the area where your daughter is. Minako, you stay here to train with me." The group did as told and headed to a designated area. The future Princess of Venus looked back at Minako who gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" Minako asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just felt the worried emotions you're trying to hide. You're also shocked at how I know."

"Even without instructions, you learn fast. The only problem is that you don't know what I'm worried about."

"Looks like I have to dig in a little deeper."

~PGSM R~

Chibiusa held onto the light bulb and shook it, creating light in the dark day.

"That's how you control light?" Usagi asked," How can you do it without electricity?"

"With or without powers, the Princess is always expected to control light. It might be because of the Silver Crystal but it was unknown in the past life. You might've not remembered even though you have the crystal. But for now-" she held out one of the helmets "- put this on for your first try. Trust me. The first time I did it, Reika got frustrated when I made it blow up and she almost burned down the training field."

"Okay, I don't want that to happen," Usagi said nervously, putting on the helmet," Let's do this."

"I'm warning you so only shake it _once_." Usagi did as told and the light bulb flickered with a dim light. She tried again, leading to the blinding light and being taken away by Chibiusa.

"Okay, fast learning but you still have to make sure you don't blind anyone… ever. But it happens so try again."

~PGSM R~

Makoto swiftly moved her left hand in an upward motion, making the vine grow. She made small movements by moving her hand in different directions, receiving a giggle from Keiko.

"Wow; give it some clothes and choreography, and say 'hello' to Minako's new background dancer," she giggled, choking back a laugh," Other than that, you're getting pretty good at controlling plants."

"Creating lightning was easier than this…"

"Our power source may be lightning but we also depend on plants, especially trees. Haven't you noticed that you've been communicating with trees before and during your past battles?" Makoto nodded. "So learning how to control lightning and plants is one of the major parts of senshi training. Try again."

~PGSM R~

"Rei-sama, is something wrong?" Reika questioned," You seem troubled." The candle flickered as Rei was knocked away from her thoughts.

"Huh? It's nothing… I just couldn't sleep last night. Was there anything that troubled the five of you besides the Black Moon?" she asked out of the blue.

"Um… no, not really. If there is, it's something you shouldn't know about. Sometimes there are secrets that shouldn't be spoken…"

"I see… maybe we should move on to something else. I've been playing with that candle for half an hour." She waved her right hand around in boredom and a small part of the fire went to her hand, moving with it.

"I think that was supposed to be the next lesson. The only problem is the water Ami-sama and Tammy-chan are training with. But for now, try making it bigger and move it around." She blew out the candle to observe the progress.

~~PGSM R With a Twist~~

Tammy let out a small scream as the orb of water exploded in front of hers and Ami's face. A few seconds later, she started laughing, making Ami pout.

"I tried my best; no need to laugh," she pouted.

"No it's not that. Whenever I mess up, it's like being in a water park so it's fun to get wet," Tammy replied, handing her a towel," Sometimes we all get wet and have a good laugh. Trust me, every time we learn something new, it gets really crazy but we still have fun. Just try again but don't concentrate too hard. We don't want either Rei-sama or Reika-chan to start a forest fire." Ami sighed and moved her right hand in the right and left positions, making the orb float above the bucket. Her eyes narrowed and the sphere became solid ice, making her lose concentration. Luckily, Tammy was able to catch it before it splashed water all over the place.

"I guess you learned how to freeze water already…" Tammy commented sheepishly," You can't really control it when it's in the air." The ice melted and "streamed" back into the bucket. "Let's see… you've already made the water rise, make an orb, freeze it… So I guess we should start with making a wave. Just do what we did when we made the water rise but a little bigger." Ami, doing as told, slowly moved both of her hands in an upward motion, making the water rise to form a wave. The wave was getting bigger and was about to hit the two senshi of fire until, once again, Tammy stopped it.

"Tammy-chan, I told you to keep the water away!" Reika scowled.

"Suimasen! Ami-sama was trying to make a wave but is having trouble. We'll try to make it go somewhere else."

"Okay, but- Watch out!" Tammy looked behind her and saw icicles hurtling towards Ami. Thinking quickly, Reika launched a fireball to melt away the attacks. Five figures appeared, levitating above the group of ten.

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ Dun. Dun. DUN! Lol, fail! But now you get to see what kind of powers the girls possess but not much for the senshi of the moon… I was hoping Chibiusa would make a beam… Oh well, review everybody!_  
CRASH!  
_**Rei:**__ You're dead!  
__**Pikachu:**__ CRAP! *runs away*_


	5. Act 4

Putting the training on hold, each of the Chibis had a scowl growing on their faces. Most of them glaring at the man in the middle rather than the four women next to him.

"Hello little Princesses," he greeted, making their scowls deeper," I hope you're all happy to see me." The man known as Rubeus was in his early twenties with ruby red hair (hence the name) dressed in a black V-neck and green pants with black shoes. His bloody red eyes can give others the creeps as he stares down at them. Above them is an upside down black crescent moon, symbolizing the Black Moon.  
On his right was a woman around the age of 16 who had long violet hair with part of them shaped like cat ears. She was dressed in a dark pink, long-sleeved dress with a purple skirt with matching heels. Like Rubeus, she had a black crescent moon under a purple jewel on her forehead. She introduced herself as Koan.  
Next to her was a brunette around the senshi's age that had her hair up in a bun fastened with an orange bow. She was clad in a strapless orange leotard with a red skirt, golden cuffs and boots. She had the symbol of the Block Moon resting on her forehead. She half-heartedly introduced herself as Calaveras.  
On Rubeus' left was a woman older than Koan but younger than Calaveras who had silver hair in a low braid, part of it covering her Black Moon symbol. She was in a light blue leotard that was a low V-neck and covered half of her back with matching gloves and boots. She politely introduced herself as Berthier.  
Next to her was a green haired woman younger than Rubeus, being the oldest of the four women. She wore a green, strapless dress with a black belt, gloves and leggings and black heels. She had a stray bang had hung over the black crescent moon on her forehead. She rudely introduced herself as Petz.

The Chibis looked at one another and nodded, readying their transformations.  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Make Up!" They started glowing in their respective colors for a few seconds until they were dressed in their sailor outfits. The others tried to help but the Chibis stopped them.

"Stay back, it's too dangerous without your powers!" Rina warned," Let us handle it." Before any of them can object, the Chibis jumped and landed a hard kick on the group of antagonists, only to be blocked and thrown to the ground.

Berthier spread her arms apart and a thick fog covered the area. Random blasts of lightning, ice, fire and a whip was thrown at them, knocking the Chibis in different directions. More attacks came as they tried to get up, knocking them down once again.

"How can they do that without missing?" Reika questioned," Tammy, can you clear the fog?"

"I can try…" She closed her eyes for a minute and shot a stream of water in the westward direction. A scream was heard and the fog cleared up, revealing Rubeus and his underlings holding the rest of the senshi in a headlock. As they tried to get closer, the enemy's grip tightened, making them stop.

"No, no. You don't want your mothers to get hurt, right?" Rubius taunted, gesturing to the senshi.

"And to believe the five of you are protectors of Crystal Tokyo," Calaveras added," You can't even protect that sixth member of yours, either." The Chibis' eyes widened at the mention.

"Oh, you're right, sister dear," Koan replied," I remember that tragic accident with that sixth senshi." Tammy's fists tightened as her sword materialized. Swinging quickly, a large scratch appeared on each of the sisters' (and Rubeus) arm, forcing them to release their victims.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Tammy yelled, pointing her sword and getting ready to kill. Letting out a half-hearted laugh, Rubeus continued to mock her, being joined by the Four Sisters. The Chibis dragged the five women away, knowing what will happen as Tammy's grip became stronger. In a fluent motion, icicles shot out of her sword, incasing the group of antagonists in blocks of ice. With a smirk on her face, she sliced each of them in half, turning them into dust, shocking the others.

"Why did Tammy do that?" Minako questioned," I know none of you would ever kill someone, not even an enemy!"

"We can explain," Chibiusa replied," But not right now; if we do, she'll get even angrier. We just have to wait until she feels better."

"Small Lady, no one is supposed to know," Tammy scowled, letting her transformation fade," If they do, they'll talk about it and no one will be safe." She staggered backwards for a moments until she managed to steady herself.

"Tammy, are you okay?" Rina asked as she and the others let their henshin fade," You looked dizzy a second ago."

"I… I'm fine. What happened? Where did Rubeus go?"

"You don't remember?" Tammy shook her head.

"You kind of killed Rubeus and the Four Sisters," Usagi replied.

"I what? No, not again!" she screamed, running away from them.

"Again?" Makoto asked," What did she mean by-?" She was cut off when the rest of the Chibis started running after Tammy. The rest of the group looked at each other and chased after the Chibis, wondering where they're going.

**PGSM R**

Tammy gazed at the large fountain, thinking about the battles she's been told about. When Princess Serenity was sitting on the wall behind it, playing her harp; the time Ami was fighting against a water youma; and when Sailor Jupiter had her first battle. She smiled when she thought about how she and the others always come here when they were little and made wishes by tossing a coin.

"You still like coming here, don't you?" a voice asked. She looked back and saw the rest of the Chibis with smiles on their faces.

"We did come here when we were little," she replied," It brings back good memories." They each gave a small nod in agreement. Tammy's smile faded when she asked," Are the others worried? About what happened before?"

"Yeah, but we didn't tell them why," Reika said," We would only tell if it's okay with you. This time was different than the others so it's better if we keep it quiet."

"Thanks. Sorry if that last battle shocked you; I didn't expect it either."

"Oh come on, Tammy-chan, accidents happen," Chibiusa replied," Besides, there's one thing we forgot to do when we came here." The others gave their Princess a confused look. Chibiusa reached into her pocket and took out five coins, making them realize what she's doing. "Just like old times."

"Like old times," they all said. Standing side by side with their backs facing the fountain, they each threw a coin over their shoulders. Once they heard the splash from the water, they looked back at the fountain.

"Now no one can know what we wished for," Rina said," Even if we wished for the same thing." They all nodded in agreement and headed back towards Crown, informing the others that they'll be there.

**PGSM R **

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Usagi pouted," Tammy-chan just killed five of our enemies. There has to be a reason for that."

"That is information that has to be kept away from the past," Tammy replied, slightly rocking back and forth in her seat," We can't have that happen again, anyway."

"Besides, we still have to plan out what to do if another member of the Black Moon shows up," Rina added.

"Yeah, about that… There's still one problem," Minako said, receiving confused looks from everyone.


	6. Act 5

_**Romance addict 16: **__Hello readers! Sorry about last chapter because the others were beating her up and now she's at the hospital!  
__**Pikachu:**__ *muffled* Shut up!  
__**Romance addict 16:**__ Anyway, from this note, this involves the character she likes to mess with but still loves.  
__**Tammy:**__ Let me at her! She's mean!  
__**Chibiusa:**__ Calm down, Tammy-chan! *holds her back with Keiko*  
__**Ami:**__ *sweat-drops* I guess I'll take care of it then… PGsmaddict96 does not own PGSM or the Sailor Moon series, she only own her O.C characters. Enjoy!_

**PGSM R **

"How can we fight if some of us still don't have our powers?" Minako questioned.

"Well you can still use your abilities from when you were Sailor V and everyone else can use what they learned in training… if we don't get burned or drown…" Rina replied, receiving glares from Rei and Ami. "If it doesn't work out, Usagi-sama and the rest of us will handle it."

"That's very nice of you but shouldn't _we_ be the ones protecting _you_?" Usagi asked," You might be our daughters and princesses but you're like our little sisters." Tammy clenched her fists as everyone's drinks became solid ice.

"Tammy-chan, calm down," Chibiusa whispered, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder," We know how you feel."

"No, you don't," she scowled, an eerie aura surrounding her," I have to go." She ran out of the room, making the others asking questions.

"Okay, tell us why Tammy got mad and why Mataria is controlling her!" Rei ordered.

"It's hard to explain even though it already happened a hundred times already," Reika replied," Five years ago, we were told about everything that happened between the five of you and the Dark Kingdom. We were also told about Dark Mercury and knew that Mataria was still in Ami-sama but was weak. Somehow she used Tammy-chan as a new host by slowly draining her negative thoughts. What caused her negative thoughts was what happened to Ami-sama's second daughter, Akiyo, five months after.

"We all went to Juuban Elementary School while Tammy-chan was almost done with middle school and Akiyo was in the same grade as us at the age of seven. Unfortunately, a car went out of control on her eighth birthday and… hit her. Tammy-chan has been blaming herself and mourned over Akiyo's death since then.

"A day after the funeral, Tammy-chan had fallen ill for a week with the same aura you saw a minute ago. Not long after, Mataria started taking control of her whenever she's mad, especially when someone says 'little sister' or mentions Akiyo. We've tried to help but she wouldn't listen. The worst is that both Silver Crystals only strengthens Mataria…"

"That would explain her outburst before she killed Rubeus and his minions…" Ami muttered," But isn't there someone who can help her calm down? Someone she trusts?"

"There might be one person but he's back in Crystal Tokyo," Keiko replied," And the only way to talk to him and the Royal Family is through Luna-P." Chibiusa pressed down Luna-P's nose and the figure once again appeared on the toy's left eye.

"Small Lady, what's wrong?" the figure asked.

"Puu, we need to talk to our parents," Chibiusa replied," It's an emergency!"

"Okay, calm down; I'll see what I can do." Luna-P started glowing in a bright light and floated to the center of the yellow table. Everyone surrounded the "crescent moon" table as 15 holograms appeared. The two in the middle right are King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity; on Endymion's right is the Shitennou; beside them is Prince Mamoru and _his_ Shitennou; and on Serenity's left are the senshi. After receiving the call, they all had a worried look on their faces.

"Small Lady, did something happen?" Serenity asked," Where's Tammy?"

"Mama, Mataria took over her again! This time she's much stronger; she even made Tammy-chan kill Rubeus and the Ayakashi Sisters!"

"Calm down… Did anyone mention Akiyo or 'little sisters'?" Usagi put her head down in guilt, making Mars and Jupiter groan in disbelief.

"Maybe sending you girls wasn't such a good idea, after all," she continued," Just please bring Tammy back."

"That's another problem; she still won't listen to us and ran off…" Keiko said sheepishly.

"Check the lake in the forest and bring umbrellas," Akai replied," Shirai and I are on our way." The two boys ran off to get ready.

"Wait, is the Black Moon attacking the kingdom?" Rina asked, worried about their parent's safety.

"We're fine. Just bring Tammy back and don't upset her again," Mercury replied," If Mataria takes over her completely, it's impossible to bring her back."

"Don't worry, Ami-sama, we'll bring her back." The holograms disappeared and Luna-P floated back into Chibiusa's hands as Reika grabbed the umbrellas from the other room.

"It's pouring outside so we have to leave," she warned, handing each of them an umbrella. They all nodded and rushed out of Crown.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

_**Romance addict 16:**__ At least that's over… well, let's get started on the next one to get this over with.  
__**Tammy:**__ can I kill her now?  
__**Ami:**__ Not yet.  
Tammy: How about now? *turns into Darkury*  
__**Keiko:**__ Not yet, Tammy-chan.  
__**Tammy:**__ Aww… :'(  
__**Chibiusa:**__ Daijobu. Review everyone._


	7. Act 6

_**Pikachu:**__ I'm healed!  
__**Tammy:**__ not for long!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Bring it! *takes out ice katana*  
__**Chibiusa:**__ Fights, fights, and more fights in these notes…  
__**Rina:**__ It can't be helped…  
__**Keiko:**__ Let's have the new guy do the disclaimer.  
__**Everyone:**__ *nods*  
__**Mysterious figure:**__ PGSMaddict96 doesn't own PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters like me. Enjoy everyone! *turns to fighting duo* Tammy-chan! Calm down!_

**PGSM R**

Tammy was sitting on the side of the lake; her legs against her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on her knees. A white umbrella was perched on her shoulder as she watched the rain tap against the water.

[Flashback]

"_Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off this time?" Tammy asked," It's dangerous if you cross the streets alone."_

"_Onee-chan, I'm sure I can handle it," Akiyo replied," I'm almost done with primary school but you and Mama are always watching out for me."_

"_You're eight years old and it's dangerous for kids your age to walk around alone during schooldays."_

"_But I can do it this time. You have to trust me…"_

_Tammy sighed at her sister's adventurous side. "Well… okay but just this once and I'll be standing right here so you cross that street safely." Beaming with joy, Akiyo happily crossed the street when the light turned green. Happy to see her reach the other side, Tammy started to leave with a final wave but noticed a car crazily spinning towards Akiyo._

"_Akiyo!" she called, running towards her sister. She was only a few seconds away until the eight year old got hit, leaving the car tipped over next to her. Breathing heavily, Tammy sat next to her, checking for any pulse or breathing but to no avail. "Akiyo!" she screamed. Police sirens were heard as a group of students surrounded the two._

_**Flash**_

"_Girls… Mataria… is planning to take over Tammy…" Minako muttered, receiving gasps from the four girls._

"_You mean what's surrounding Tammy-chan right now is Mataria?" Reika asked, taking a glance at the sleeping Chibi. The five queens gave a small nod._

"_Mataria has been absorbing all of her negative thoughts ever since that accident," Ami replied, her eyes swelling with tears," All we have to do is to make sure she doesn't get upset or she'll be in Mataria's control." She turned to Serenity. "Serenity… can you do me a favor?"_

_**Flash**_

"_You knew didn't you?" Tammy questioned, avoiding eye contact with her mother," Because of that beast, everyone close to me is no longer safe!" She started pacing around her room angrily, clutching a doll the same size as Luna and Artemis._

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt," Mercury replied," I never wanted it to happen either. Somehow, we weren't able to get rid of her and…"_

"_Well what are we supposed to do? Sit around while every one of our friends and family are in danger?" The purple aura started surrounding her as she faced Ami, her eyes turned a deep blue with a purple tint._

"_Tammy, you have to calm down. I know how you feel and A-!"_

"_No! Don't ever mention her to me ever again! I was with her when that happened and I should've protected her!"_

"_Tammy, none of us wanted this and we'll figure out how to destroy Mataria. Just listen to me." There was a moment of silence and Tammy turned away._

"_Leave…" she said quietly, receiving a confused look," I said leave! I need to be alone right now."_

[End of Flashback]

"_Why did I argue with her?_"she thought, tears streaming down her cheeks," _I've never fought with Mama before… Why did I let Mataria control me?"_

Her eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of footsteps and wiped away the tears from her face. Standing up, her casual clothes disappeared as her evil fuku took its place and her eyes changed to a deep blue with a purple tint. Turning to the source of the footsteps, sword in hand, she pointed the ice blade to the two approaching figures. Lowering her sword, she gazed at the surprise visitors.

"Onii-chan, Shirai-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, running up to them," You were supposed to be protecting Crystal Tokyo."

"We were worried about what happened," Akai replied," Are you feeling okay?"

"A little. I just don't understand why Mataria is still controlling me," she said, looking down at her feet as tears swelled up in her eyes," It's already been an hour and she won't go away." A gentle hand was placed on the crown of her head, making her look up.

"Tammy, just calm down and explain what happened," Shirai said in a calm voice. She took a deep breath and explained every event that happened; from the outbursts to the death of Rubius to now.

"Somehow she controlled me when I'm not noticing and I'm supposed to be fine by now but she won't go away." The rain stopped as she started breathing heavily. A small sound behind Shirai stopped her. A plush yellow mouse with long black-tipped pointed ears, red cheek spots, two thin brown ovals on its back and a lightning bolt shaped tail came out and jumped to her.

"Tammy-chan!" it squeaked, embracing the bewildered senshi in a hug.

"Satoshi!" she squealed, returning the gesture after dropping her sword. "I missed you! But why did you come? You have to train…"

"I felt Mataria again, Tammy-chan… I got worried and followed to cheer you up again."

"Good thing, too," Akai added," Satoshi knew what was happening and came with us. He almost electrocuted us when we said no."

"You sure know how to persuade people," Tammy giggled, petting the small rodent. A blast of dark energy knocked the Pikachu out of her hands. Luckily, he managed to land on his feet and he was staring at her in disbelief.

"Tammy, why did you do that?" Akai questioned.

"I-I didn't! I wouldn't hurt any of you, I swear!"

_Kill them…_

Tammy put her hands to her forehead, wincing at a growing headache. The eerie aura surrounded her again, making the others walk back a few steps.

_Kill them. They killed your sister…_

"No! I won't hurt them!" she screamed," Get out of my head!"

_Never…_

"Tammy-chan!" a group of voices called out. The aura grew stronger as Tammy's eyes snapped opened, glowing purple for a few seconds. Her hands lowered and the ice blade returned to her hands, pointing towards the group.

"Minna, be careful!" Satoshi warned," Mataria took complete control over her. Transform!" The Chibis nodded as they shouted out their transformation phrases.

"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Make Up!" Glowing in their respective colors, their clothes melted with their sailor outfits replacing them. The two boys concentrated as their Shitennou armor appeared along with their weapons. Satoshi ran towards the other girls.

"Sailor Moon, transform to help the others. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Try to transform and use your abilities to fight," he ordered," The five of you are the only ones that can help!"

"But-!" Ami objected before being cut off.

"Mercury, what's more important to you right now; your daughter or the enemy?" Princess Sailor Moon placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We'll bring Tammy-chan back, I promise," she said. Ami looked around and saw the others with reassured smiles as well until a scream was heard. Looking back at the battle field, the Chibis were sprawled out on the ground, calling out to their friend.

"Tammy-chan, don't let Mataria control you!" Chibiusa cried.

"She's tricking you!" Rina shouted," None of us would betray you and hurt anyone close to you!"

"Akiyo was a good friend and we know she's important to you," Keiko said," Don't blame yourself for her death. She may be gone but she's still with us!"

"Don't lie to me!" Tammy snapped," She's my responsibility and I should've protected her. She's gone and it's all my fault!" She swung her sword, only to be knocked away by a blast of water. She looked back and saw Ami surrounded by a blue aura. Her eyes weren't the normal soft brown but more of an ocean blue as the symbol of Mercury was on her forehead.

"Tammy, that monster is the one lying to you," she shouted, her tone different than usual," Don't you know who poisoned your mother's thoughts five years ago?"

"Tammy-chan, what do you think would happen if you kill your own friends?" Satoshi questioned," Will you forgive yourself after taking the lives from the ones you love? It's not your fault your sister's gone!"

"We know it was tragic for Akiyo but it doesn't mean you should take it out on yourself," Akai added," It's not just you who didn't accept what happened; mom, dad and even I never wanted this. We may have lost Akiyo but I don't want to lose you either!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as the words repeated over and over in her head. Her brother and Shirai walked up to her and place their hands on her shoulders.

"Just put down your sword and do what you think is right," Shirai said, resting his hand on the one grasping her sword. She did as told and hugged the second eldest of the Chibi Shitennou, crying.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, her transformation fading," I… I never wanted to hurt any of you. You don't know what it's like to have that… that thing controlling you." The soul of Mataria rised into the air, striking at its/her former host. Shirai acted quick and used his cape as a shield until a blast of yellow lightning stopped it, only making her anger increase.

"Minna, combine your attacks to one blow," Satoshi ordered. They all nodded, forming a circle around Mataria.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"  
"Akuryou Taisan!"  
"Jupiter Thunderbolt!"  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
Princess Sailor Moon let out her Star Attack as the others used their own assortment of attacks used from their days as senshi 4-5 years ago and Satoshi let out another "Thunderbolt." Mataria screamed in pain as she exploded and disappeared.

The group cheered in victory as their transformations faded and Ami's appearance went back to normal. The two boys gave a small grin until they found Tammy not moving. Shaking her restlessly, Shirai called out her name, only to be stopped by Ami and Satoshi. Showing the signs of breathing and her eyes closed, the others became quiet as the doctor and small creature explained.

"She's probably exhausted from trying to fight and release Mataria," Satoshi said," Let's bring her back to the Secret Base so she can rest." Without any objection, the group went back to Crown with Tammy resting on Akai's back in a piggyback formation.

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ *pants* Truce?  
__**Tammy:**__ Fine. You're lucky he calmed me down. *points to figure*  
__**Satoshi:**__ That's me! :D Yes! I'm introduced and my plot changed! *laughs* Tickle fight!  
__**Tammy:**__ Wait, what?  
__**Satoshi:**__ *jumps on her and tickles her* Tickle, tickle, tickle!  
__**Tammy:**__ No more tickling! I was ten! *laughs*  
__**Shirai:**__ *sweatdrops* Okay… well everyone, review!_


	8. Act 7

_**Pikachu:**__ Yoshi! This story is going to be good!  
__**Rei:**__ *reads chapter* What the hell? How could you do that?  
__**Pikachu:**__ Drama! It's a frigin drama! I'm the author and what I write goes!  
__**Reika:**__ Dead author after this!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Not again! *runs away*  
__**Akai:**__ Oh boy… well, PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters and action scenes… that are crappy…  
__**Pikachu:**__ Hey!  
__**Everyone:**__ Enjoy, everybody!_

**PGSM R**

A dark shadow draped in an eerie cloak looked down at the group heading towards Crown. His "hands" were moving around a mysterious orb as his legs were folded.

"Hmm… so your plan didn't work, did it, Esmeraude?" he asked an emerald green-haired woman.

"Well the young senshi's dark side did last long enough for me to gather energy from a large group of people, Wiseman," she replied," The problem is that we can no longer use Mataria as a distraction, however." The Woman named Esmeraude was in a black, strapless mini-dress with matching heels and gloves. Her hair went down her back and partially covered the Black Moon symbol on her forehead. She carries a red fan to cover the lower half of her pale face whenever she laughs or talks to her comrades.

"We still need more energy to power up the Black Crystal in order to destroy Crystal Tokyo. I suppose you should work with Saphir this time."

"Are you kidding? He's more attached to his brother and is hard to persuade. I'll just find another place to target." With a swirl of dark energy, she disappeared.

"She's rather stubborn today," Wiseman sighed.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

"How's Tammy-chan?" Usagi asked as Akai and Ami took a seat.

"She's still tired but a little rest will make her better," Akai replied," Satoshi is watching her while taking a nap, himself."

"Who is Satoshi, anyway? I know he's that little yellow mouse but I thought only Luna and Artemis can talk." The Chibis gave a sigh as their future queen asked ongoing questions.

"Satoshi was a gift given to Tammy-chan during her fifth birthday," Keiko explained," She got him around the same time we got Luna-P. He was mostly used as a joke by Akai-kun here but he was too cute for her to argue. He was given the name 'Satoshi' because Tammy-chan always wanted him to be someone smart and reasonable.

"When Tammy fell ill, Satoshi has been the one who would help calm her down with Ami-sama, Akai-kun and Shirai. He sometimes butt heads with Akai-kun but that's his way of showing his protective side since Tammy-chan's the most sensitive out of all of us. We're still not sure how he managed to finish training early."

"But, he's not the only guardian of the Chibi senshi," Rina said," Luna-P was originally Chibiusa's guardian but we each received a stuffed toy that has been modified like Satoshi. Reika has a teddy bear named after Phobos who has the Mars symbol; Keiko has a stuffed turtle named after Kamekichi with the Jupiter symbol; –"Makoto giggled at the mention of Motoki's pet turtle,"- and I have a grey cat named Diana with the Venus symbol. They have all been trained to fight alongside us with powers that are still unknown."

"So I guess the more mature Usagi-chan can handle the Crystal," Luna joked, receiving a yank on the tail. The door opened and a fully awake Tammy and Satoshi came in, taking a seat on the red couch. Satoshi was on her lap, stretching to get rid of the aches while Tammy rested her head on Akai's shoulder.

"Sorry about the fight earlier," she said, noticing the concerned looks as she petted the small mouse," I didn't expect Mataria to be that strong in this form."

"At least she's gone so she's no longer a problem," Satoshi added as he laid back down, turning to the others. "The six of you told them about the others, didn't you? Just because we're not in the same room doesn't mean I can't hear."

"Did we mention they can all overhear every conversation and sense any type of evil?" Chibiusa asked, receiving groans from two of her comrades.

"Yeah well we should just put that matter to the side for now," Minako replied," What confuses me is that my future son came to the past, too." The Chibis' eyes widened when the comment came up.

"Uh… well… I was just as worried as Akai and Satoshi were that I came along with them," Shirai lied, his face turning a vibrant red.

"Liar. I can tell just by the way you're stuttering and your sweat. You have to tell the truth if you want to stay." Minako can sure blackmail others.

"Okay fine. Tammy and I are a couple and we've been like that for five months."

"Did our future selves know about it?" Ami questioned, shocked at the sensitive girl to have a boyfriend.

"Yes and they've been okay with it as long as it doesn't cause a negative effect on us," Tammy replied," At least we have more help to fight the enemy." Ami's phone rang causing everyone else to give her a disapproving look.

"Work again?" Makoto asked, receiving a small nod.

"It's a text from my mom," she replied," It seems the enemy attacked Alto Seminar when we were distracted. If this happens again, it will be just like what happened with Mataria… I have to help with the patients."

"We're coming too," the others said.

"The enemy might attack the hospital like last time so we can't leave you alone," Usagi added. Without having any time to argue, the group left towards the general hospital with Artemis in Luna's arms and Satoshi on Tammy's shoulder.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

They were all about to enter the hospital until Reika stopped in her tracks; her eyes were watering when she gazed at the building.

"Esmeraude has no right to live after what she did," she muttered, her hands turning into fists. The others had a concerned look on their faces when she said it. Rina told them to go on ahead and said the two of them will go later. They hesitantly agreed and entered the building when Rina guided Reika to a nearby bench.

"Reika, I'm sure your mom's fine," she said," Ami-sama and Tammy-chan have been taking care of her and she's healed. I know you're mad at Esmeraude but your mom only did that to protect you."

"I know that but she was almost killed… She was hospitalized for weeks and I couldn't do anything about it. But this time, I'm sure Esmeraude would apologize after this battle."

"Just relax and forget about the situation. Save that anger for the upcoming battle; you'll probably need it." The two of them shared a laugh until they heard a scream from the hospital's lobby. Both, transformed, rushed into the building and found Esmeraude collecting energy from nearby citizens. The others were also there and the 9 of them fought against the many "Droids" and Esmeraude. Rina had a smirk on her face as she gave a look at Reika.

"Still mad?" she asked. The scowl on her friend's face was the obvious answer as they both landed a kick on Esmeraude's chest, knocking her back a few feet.

"So you are mad at the incident after all…" Esmeraude commented," But this time, you're going to be the one dying." Rina and Reika changed glances and continued to fight her.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting random Droids and managed to destroy at least half of them. Tammy and Ami launched out a few water attacks while Satoshi turned the same ones into dust with his electric attacks. The Jupiter duo didn't have any problems with their group of monsters since they specialize in physical combat. Rei and Minako had a an easy time from their past battles since Minako can use her Crescent Moon Cutter and Rei can launch out a few fireballs. Everyone else were using their own assortment of attacks, destroying the rest of the Droids.

A scream was heard and they all turned to where the source came from. Esmeraude was levitating about a few feet from the ceiling with Reika in a headlock, choking her from the air. They tried to get closer but her grip tightened, making Reika to scream louder.

"Now you'll suffer like your mother!" Esmeraude cackled. Reika's vision became blurry as she began losing consciousness.

"Reika!" Rei called, trying to launch fireballs as the captor. But it was too late, Reika didn't reply, making Rei furious. Her aura heightened as her eyes turned into a bright violet and the Mars symbol was on her forehead. "Unhand my daughter this instant!" she shouted, a fireball forming in her hands. The others gazed shocked as it became larger than usual.

"So you think you can defeat me with that worthless attack?" Esmeraude mocked. Rei's scowl became deeper as she launched the attack, burning Esmeraude's arm. Her grasp became loose and Reika fell from the ceiling.

"Reika-chan!" a voice called out," Flame Catch!" A portal opened up and a red orb came out, trapping the unconscious Chibi inside. A brown teddy bear came out from behind it and brought the orb down, releasing Reika and faced Esmeraude. Its deep hazel eyes showed anger and sadness as it unsheathed its sword.

"You'll pay for that Esmeraude! Flare Disks!" The bear swung its sword, sending out disks of fire towards its target. Seeing the attacks, Esmeraude teleported back to her hideout.

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ Finally! A cage made of water!  
__**Rei:**__ You know we'll be out of here soon!  
__**Pikachu:**__ How?  
__**Ami:**__ This. *destroys cage*  
__**Pikachu:**__ Darn it! *runs*  
__**Reika:**__ Well everyone, review! *chases author*_


	9. Act 8

_**Pikachu:**__ Ha! Metal cage that's water and fireproof!  
__**Chibiusa:**__ *takes out TelesiaS* Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to the Shinkengers? … Yeah, we have a few friends in a water and fireproof cage who wants to get out… okay, thanks. *hangs up* You're dead in a few minutes.  
__**Pikachu:**__ Darn it! *takes out ShodoPhone* Teleport! *disappears*  
__**Phobos:**__ *sighs* Well, PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters like me! Enjoy Everybody!_

**PGSM R **

The teddy bear growled as Esmeraude disappeared. It sheathed its katana and turned to Reika.

"Reika-chan, wake up!" it pleaded, watching the girl's transformation fade," It's me, Phobos! You have to wake up! Reika-chan!"

"Phobos-chan, maybe Ami-sama and Tammy-chan can help her," Satoshi replied, putting a hand on his comrade's shoulder," I'm sure she'll be fine." Akai came over and lifted the girl into his arms and the group led him to a room; Artemis in Luna's arms, Luna-P in Chibiusa's, Satoshi on Tammy's shoulder and Phobos on Akai's.

~R~

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Rei asked," She has been unconscious for some time now…"

"She'll be fine," Ami reassured," After some rest; she'll be as healthy as ever." Phobos woke up from her nap next to her charge and bowed to the senshi and advisors.

"Sorry about earlier but I haven't introduced myself," she said," My name is Phobos and I am the sworn guardian of Reika-chan. I have been trained for nine years to fight with my sword in order to protect her and the others with my comrades. I have come here because I sensed a disturbance in the safety of the Chibi senshi and came here. I've known about this ever since Tammy fell ill but never knew about it getting worse. When I found Satoshi-kun missing, I knew one of you were in danger. It took a long time to chase after him, Shirai and Akai but found Reika-chan in danger by that retched Esmeraude.

"With my ability to sense evil and disturbances like the others and both senshi of Mars, I can be use to all of you. The others will some here shortly and assist all of you in the battles that will come. For now, we have to make sure the five Princesses are safe." She took a glance at Reika and waited for her to wake up. "If only she knew sooner," she added quietly.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

_[Reika's Dream/Flashbacks] _

"_Mama!" Reika cried as Rei blocked Esmeraude's attack with her own self. Angered raced through her body as she immediately tried to murder the woman. For it was too late; both Esmeraude and her comrades all fled and left the group of warriors alone._

"_Rei!" the others called, rushing to the fallen senshi's side._

"_Nephrite, we need her in the emergency room!" Ami cried. The red-clad Shitennou carried Rei to the castle without any objections with the help of his three comrades._

_**Flash**_

_Reika sat next to her mother, clutching her hand as she cried. The sight of the IV and the constant check-ups worried her even more as Rei silently rested in a coma._

"_I should've seen the attack coming," she murmured," If it wasn't for me, she would've been okay!" Tears were freely falling down her cheeks as she watched her mother's unmoving form._

_A caring hand was placed on her shoulder, revealing to be Rina and Phobos with a warm smile on both their faces._

"_Reika-chan, Rei-sama will be fine," Phobos said," Your mom's a brave soldier and I'm sure she'll wake up."_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing, Reika," Rina snapped," She did it to protect you and I would've done the same thing if my mom was attacked. Ami-sama and Tammy-chan said she'll wake up and there's no one to blame but Esmeraude." Reika slowly nodded as Phobos gave her a hug._

_[End of Dream/Flashback]_

"Reika-chan, wake up!" Phobos cried, shaking the girl," Wake up!"The Chibi senshi of Fire stirred and opened her eyes, seeing the relieved faces of her friends and guardians.

"Reika-chan, you're awake," Chibiusa cheered," We thought we almost lost you!" The second-in-command had a grin on her face as her friend was rambling on and on, only to be stopped by Tammy and Keiko. She looked at her guardian and gave a playful smile when she saw her again.

"Happy to see me again, aren't you, Phobos," she teased.

"Heck yeah!" the teddy bear replied," You're my friend and I'll always protect you no matter what! Now give me a hug!" Phobos jumped onto Reika, giving her a bear hug (A/N: excuse that stupid pun XP).

"What happened anyway? At first I was choked by that damn Esmeraude and now I'm here."

"Rei-sama became furious when you went unconscious and seemed to have almost awakened her powers," Rina explained," She attacked Esmeraude and when she let go, Phobos came out of nowhere and saved you from the fall."

"You've awakened your powers?" she asked the soldier of Mars.

"Almost but I still can't transform. It's like what happened to Ami-chan a few days ago except my eyes turned purple and I was surrounded by a red aura."

"Well it must be fun to partially have your powers back but we still have a lot of training to do," Minako remarked," Reika, you go get some rest since your neck is still sore and we'll come back tomorrow to check up on you. Afterwards…"

"Okay, we get it," Phobos snapped, cutting her off," I'll just stay here while the rest of you have a good night sleep. Reika-chan's safety will be taken care of. We'll see you tomorrow and good night." Without any objections, the group left the two alone but Satoshi lingered behind.

"It's great to be fighting with you again, Phobos-chan," he said, giving a friendly smile," it's been lonely with only me and Luna-P."

Phobos felt her cheeks growing warm and gave a small grin. "Well it's nice to see you again, Satoshi-kun," she replied, looking down at her feet," you should probably catch up with the others; Tammy-chan might get worried." They gave each other a high five before the Pikachu left.

"Don't worry about Reika-chan too much, okay?" he said, looking back," You also need to think about your safety, too." Phobos gave a small nod and her comrade left. She looked back and found Reika with a smile on her face that was easy to figure out.

"Reika-chan, don't think like that!" Phobos cried," He's just worried about me, that's all! There's also you I'm taking care of." The Chibi's sly smile didn't come off, making the bear's face turn to a crimson red.

"Admit you like Satoshi," she replied," You always act like this around him."

"Reika-chan, can't we talk about this tomorrow? It's getting late and you need your sleep. Maybe when you lost consciousness, you're not thinking clearly!"

"Fine, whatever you say."Phobos pouted as her owner fell asleep without wiping away that smile. She jumped onto a nearby chair, made herself comfortable, and fell asleep.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

_**ShinkenRed:**__ You called?  
__**Chibis:**__ *points at cage*  
__**ShinkenGreen:**__ No Problem. *takes out Shodo Phone* Teleport! *cage disappears*  
__**Rei:**__ Thanks. Now where did that girl go?  
__**ShinkenGold:**__ Teleport!  
__**Pikachu:**__ *screams* *runs away as everyone chases her*  
__**ShinkenYellow:**__ Oh well… I guess we have to do it.  
__**Shinkengers:**__ Well Everyone, Review! *waves*_


	10. Act 9

_**Shinkengers: **__*lounge in chairs*  
__**ShinkenBlue:**__ How long are they going to chase her? *watches chase scene*  
__**ShinkenPink:**__ *takes off helmet* Probably until she gets tired…  
__**ShinkenRed:**__ *takes off helmet* Too bad she got the sugar rush before we got her…  
__**ShinkenGreen:**__ Yep… Anyone want to do the Disclaimer while they try to kill her?  
__**ShinkenYellow:**__ Can I do it this time?  
__**ShinkenGold:**__ Sure, Kotoha-chan.  
__**ShinkenYellow:**__ Yay! PGSMaddict96 does not own PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters. She doesn't own us either! Enjoy everyone! *waves*_

**PGSM R**

"Satoshi, are you listening to me?" Shirai asked, waving a hand in front of the Pikachu's face. Satoshi couldn't stop staring at Phobos with a smile on his face.

Satoshi's ears perked up. "Huh? What was that, Shirai?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Satoshi, you shouldn't be staring off into space like that," Tammy chided," We have to find out how to awaken their powers. Ami-sama and Rei-sama did but their powers are only half awakened."

"That reminds me, after Rei-sama awakened her powers, I figured it would mostly involve the girls," Phobos explained," But it happens whenever they face a problem… which bring us five guardians to come here… Actually, shouldn't Kamekichi and Diana be here?"

"They should; they have been training for a while now," Satoshi added," They have been training longer than we have so why haven't they?"

"Luna-P has been with us since we came here," Chibiusa noted," You came with Shirai-kun and Akai-kun and Phobos came when Reika-chan was in danger. Maybe the situation is the same as our mothers half awakening their powers; one of us being in danger or a bad childhood memory." Keiko and Rina stiffened at that last sentence.

"Looks like those two still hate their fears," Reika said sheepishly, receiving confused glances. "Keiko has a bad fear of reptiles and dangerous animals while Rina has a fear of-!" She was cut off with a smack against the back of the head. "Ow! Rina!"

"Don't say it Reika!" Rina snapped," It is bad enough I had to live through it."

"Exactly! Not to mention how some animals can be dangerous," Keiko added.

"Well excuse me for bringing it up," Reika retorted. The group laughed at the sudden comment as a green cloud formed above them.

"Keiko-chan!" a bubbly masculine voice called out, coming out of the cloud and landing on the girl's lap. He was a dark green turtle with a turquoise shell with the Jupiter symbol in the middle. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Keiko.  
Satoshi and Phobos had a scowl on their faces when they saw their comrade.

"Kamekichi, what are you doing here?" Keiko asked, surprised at her guardian's sudden appearance.

"Training's done for me but Diana is still working on her new attacks. Surprise!" The other two guardians turned away from the turtle, catching their owner's attention.

"Sorry, Kamekichi," Tammy said," It's nice to see you again to help with the battles."

"As long as Keiko-chan's safe then I'm fine. It's great to see you girls again." The turtle averted his gaze at turned towards the senshi. "Your Majesties, I see the five of you are doing well.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kamekichi, sworn protector of Keiko-chan and one of the five guardians. With my powers to control water and ice, I can be help with some Droids."

"At least we know who'll have a problem this time," Makoto sighed, giving a glance towards Keiko, who sweat-dropped after that last comment.

"Don't give the enemy any ideas!" she exclaimed," Do you have any idea what will happen if I see any dangerous animal? Kiiroi-kun made me fun of me because of that and Akai-kun did some, too!"

"Uh, no, I did not," Akai replied," But can I see you in the other room for a second?" The Chibi of Jupiter rolled her eyes but followed the boy anyway.

"What's with them?" Usagi asked.

"Something we have to keep away from Mako-sama," Kamekichi said, smiling sheepishly at the Jovian.

"You just had to bring it up," Phobos scowled, glaring at her comrade.

"Too bad! Oh yeah, almost forgot." He waited until the Chibi of Jupiter and Akai came back in and pulled out a rubber snake. "Surprise!" Keiko screamed and ran out of the room.

"Get that thing away from me!" Keiko screamed. The plush turtle started to laugh hysterically but stopped as a spark of bluish-green lightning was shot at him. He noticed the scowl on Makoto's face and deeply apologized.

"Um… we'll go check on Keiko-chan," Chibiusa said as she and the rest of the Chibis ran after Keiko, dragging the two young Shitennou with them.

**PGSM R**

Back in the Black Moon's HQ, Esmeraude faced Wiseman on her next plan. "Wiseman-sama, it appears to me that the young Princesses can somehow be an advantage for us," she said.

"How so?" Wiseman asked questioned.

"I've been watching them for some time and they all seem to have some sort of weakness. If we're able to have them fight their fears, we'll be able to gather enough energy for our plans."

"I see… I would be pleased if that plan would work. You may start now but report back to me when you're done."

"Yes sir."

**PGSM R**

_**ShinkenPink:**__ Still going…  
__**ShinkenGreen:**__ Let's invite the Go-Ongers over, they'll get a kick out of this.  
__**Shinkengers:**__ *nods* Teleport!  
__**Go-On Red:**__ Hey! How'd we end up here?  
__**ShinkenRed:**__ Just look at the scene and grab a seat.  
__**Go-Ongers:**__ *turns and sees chase scene*  
__**Go-On Silver:**__ Ah! Finally! They're chasing her!  
__**ShinkenGold:**__ Well come over and watch the show. *pulls out chairs*  
__**Go-Ongers:**__ Yay! Review, everybody!_


	11. Act 10

_**Go-On Red:**__ Man, I love this! *watches chase scene*  
__**Go-On Gold:**__ Who doesn't? She tortured us in future stories…  
__**ShinkenPink:**__ I'm surprised she's still going…  
__**ShinkenYellow:**__ I wonder how she managed to write while running…  
__**Everyone:**__ *shrugs*  
__**ShinkenRed:**__ Well. My turn for the Disclaimer. PGSMaddict96 doesn't own PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters. She doesn't own us either.  
__**ShinkenBlue:**__ Hey… where's the Ookami Origami? AH! She couldn't have!_

**PGSM R**

Keiko stopped in the park and leaned against a tree, catching her breath. She heard rustling and shot a lightning bolt at that direction. She flinched when she heard a slight scream and sweat-dropped.

"She's trying to kill us!" a voice cried. The rest of the Chibis came out of the shadows, Chibiusa rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, Small Lady; I thought you were Kamekichi," Keiko apologized.

"He's being tortured by Mako-sama so he's not here with us," Tammy replied," But it was mean of him to take out that rubber snake."

"He's a dead turtle walking…"

"Calm down; I'm sure we'll find a way to make Kamekichi act better," Akai said," We still need to help awaken our parents' powers."

"How _are_ we going to do that? It's not like we're going to force ourselves into some sort of danger."

"No, too risky. There has to be some way…" The group pondered about some ideas but didn't notice Esmeraude floating above them. A few black-cloaked Droids appeared before the Chibis as a Minotaur ran up to them.

"Minna, transform!" Rina ordered.

"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Make Up!"  
Bright light surrounded them as their senshi garb replaced their casual clothes. Shirai and Akai followed suit and changed into their Shitennou forms.

"You possibly think you can stop my Droids," Esmeraude cackled before disappearing. The Droids and Minotaur lunged towards the Chibis but they dodged effortlessly.

Chibi Moon went against a Droid but stopped as it transformed into Princess Sailor Moon with an evil look on her face. She started shaking and almost dropped her Moonlight Stick as she looked up at her mother's dark old self. "Princess Sailor Moon" launched her Star Attack but Chibiusa managed to dodge it but refused to fight.  
"What's the matter? Afraid to fight?" she mocked.  
"_I can't believe I'm doing this,_" Chibiusa thought before shouting," Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Small pink hearts came out of her Moonlight Stick and attacked the Droid. It barely dodged and the leg turned back to normal.  
"You little brat."

Tammy had tears in her eyes as she saw the Droid turn into a sailor senshi three years younger than the Chibis. She had light blue hair and her collar, choker, brooch, and skirt were blue as her earrings, bows, gloves, boots, and tiara gem were red. She was wielding an ice katana with a red handle and had an evil smirk on her face. "Akiyo…" Tammy muttered.  
"Hello onee-chan," "Akiyo" greeted in a mocking tone," You ready to fight?"  
"I-I won't fight you!"  
A smirk appeared on the Droid's face and swung its katana, cutting Tammy's arm. "You have to fight if you want to live." Tears started to stream down Tammy's face as she grasped the wound.

Reika was shaking as she saw an evil version of her mother dressed in the sailor outfit similar to Dark Mercury's but in her respective colors. Her dagger was slipping from her grip as tears formed in her eyes. "Mama…" she muttered.  
"I'm not your mother," the Droid retorted. Fire came out its hands burning Reika's left foot and caused her to fall to her knees. "You little weakling."

Rina was going against a Droid that looked like Danburite. Her scowl deepened as she glared at her mother's former enemy.  
"Fighting the little Princess again, am I?" he mocked.  
"Shut up! Crescent Beam!" an orange beam shot out of her hands but Danburite disappeared before it made contact. A playing card was hurling towards Rina and pinned her right hand to a tree.

Akai and Shirai were both fighting a Droid that resembled the crystalline Youma that was possessed my Mataria years before and had trouble. They dodged its every move but their own attacks had no effect on it. Various explosions appeared on the battlefield and some of them were able to knock the two back a few feet.  
"Crap, this one's tough," Akai scowled. He and Shirai readied their weapons and simultaneously fired a multi-colored beam at the Droid's chest. It made contact but didn't leave a scratch. "Aw [BLEEP]!"

Keiko was against the Minotaur but coward as it stomped against the floor. Its hooves were pounding against the dirt, causing Keiko to almost drop her spear. It charged and Keiko used her spear as a vault and dodged the Minotaur from throwing her to a tree. She tried to dodge again but it felt like her feet were glued to the floor and she was shaking from head to toe. She was thrown back against a large tree and had a large bruise on her back. The Droid's horns pinned her to a tree and reached for her throat, trying to choke the last breath out of her.

The battle continued but three Chibis still refused to fight their own family. A variety of attacks came from the entrance and knocked five out of six droids away from the Chibis, turning them back to their normal forms. They all looked at the entrance and found the senshi and guardians, all with a scowl on their faces. The Chibis found an opening and readied their attacks.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
"Mercury Aqua Blizzard!"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Crescent Beam!"  
The two young Shitennou fired a beam. The six attacks combined and destroyed the five Droids but the Minotaur was still alive with Keiko as captive.

"Keiko!" Makoto cried, creating a ball of lightning. She launched it at the Droid but had no effect and transferred to Keiko instead, partially electrocuting her. "KEIKO!" The Jupiter symbol appeared on her forehead as a green aura surrounded her. Her eyes snapped opened and revealed emerald eyes with anger clearly showing. Lightning surrounded her arms as she charged at the Droid, knocking it away from the Chibi of Thunder. She launched a few lightning bolts and completely destroyed the Minotaur after about eight strikes, shocking the senshi and Chibis.  
Her eyes turned back to normal as the aura and Jupiter emblem faded. She headed over to Keiko and gently picked up the unconscious Chibi. The others rushed to her side and Ami inspected Keiko's injuries as well as the Chibis'.

"Will she be okay?" Makoto asked.

"She'll be fine; she's just unconscious after being suffocated by the Droid," the doctor replied," The bruise on her back will heal fast enough but I suggest we take her back to Crown so we could tend to her wounds as well as the others."

They all nodded and headed back to Crown, Keiko being piggybacked by Makoto.

**PGSM R**

_[Flashback]_

Five years old:

"_Keiko!" Kiiroi called out, holding up a fake lizard. Keiko screamed and ran away from the toy._

"_Monster! It's a monster!" she screeched, running to her mother's bedroom. Kiiroi started to laugh uncontrollably as he watched the Princess of Jupiter's reaction to reptiles._

_~~R~~_

"_Mama, Kiiroi-kun is scaring me again!" Keiko cried, taking a seat next to Jupiter as she cried. "He always takes out those scary animals and laughs at me."_

"_Keiko, you can't always let Kiiroi pick on you like that. You have to stay strong if you want to be a good fighter."_

"_But he does it every day. Not to mention Kamekichi does it, too. Kiiroi-kun even does it to Rina. I can't let her be picked on."_

"_That's why you need to be strong if you want to help the others. When I started fighting, I refused to let my friends and your Papa to get hurt. I continued fighting and protected them. You would have to do it too if you want to help the other girls."_

"_Okay…" Kamekichi popped out from the bed with a rubber snake, causing Keiko to jump off the bed. "Snake! The snake's going to get me!" she cried, leaning against the wall to stay away from the rubber toy. Kamekichi laughed harder than Kiiroi but was stopped short by a glare from Makoto._

"_Kamekichi!" she snapped._

"_Sorry…" He threw the snake into the garbage can and went towards Keiko. "Sorry, Keiko-chan." Keiko was still frozen in her spot, knowing the rubber snake was still in the room. She shot a glare towards Kamekichi and repetitively shot lightning bolts at him. The turtle yelped and ran out of the room as he was chased by an angry Thunder senshi._

_[End Flashback]_

**PGSM R**

"Keiko-chan!" Kamekichi called, swinging the rubber snake above her eyes. Keiko's eyes fluttered opened and jumped out of her seat when she saw the snake.

"The snake!" she screamed, running to the other side of the room.

"Told you it would wake her up," Kamekichi snickered. A lightning bolt was shot out at him and he turned to the Chibi of Thunder. "Hey! You were unconscious for hours! We had to find some way to wake you up!"

"I thought you would stop with the snake bit!" she snapped.

"Ugh, fine…" He left the room for a second and came back empty-handed. "Happy?"

"Still mad at you." She averted her gaze towards the senshi and Chibis who were bandaged after the fight. "What happened during the fight?"

"Makoto got mad and killed the Droid," Rei replied," Like Ami-chan and I, she half-awakened her powers."

"It was exhausting, actually," Makoto added," It took a while to kill it since we had to fight those other Droids, too. We found the Rina, Shirai and Akai fighting but Chibiusa, Reika and Tammy weren't moving at all. We saw Princess Serenity again but it wasn't Usagi. There was also a senshi we didn't recognize and an evil form of Rei."

"We don't fight family members!" Reika snapped," It was scary to fight them and they manipulated us."

"Well I know I was scared," Keiko commented.

"And that senshi was my sister," Tammy sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks," I can't fight her even if she is evil." Satoshi rushed to her side and comforted her.

"The enemy was trying to occupy us by making us fight our fears and what we hate," Rina explained," I fought against a man named Danburite that Minako-sama might know and I hated him since I even met him. Akai and onii-chan were fighting an old Youma the five of you used to fight. The Minotaur was based off of one of the animals Keiko is apparently afraid of. The Princess Serenity you saw before was a manifest of Serenity's dark side and part of Chibiusa's fear of fighting her mother. Reika refused to fight Rei-sama and didn't like to see her being evil after what happened to Ami-sama and Tammy. That senshi was Tammy's sister but was known as Sailor Water that time.  
"The enemy knew our weaknesses and used it against us to prevent us from stopping their plans. We have to be more careful next time if we want to stop them from destroying Crystal Tokyo. They probably gather energy from a large group of people already but not enough to charge up the Dark Crystal."

"Dark Crystal?" Usagi asked.

"The Dark Crystal is the energy source of the Black Moon. It feeds off of negativity and hatred and is considered the opposite of the Silver Crystal. Once they're able to fully charge it, they'll be able to go back to the future and destroy Crystal Tokyo."

"Well there's no time to waste," Minako said," We have to lure them to a large amount of people of we want to stop them."

"Don't you have a concert coming up?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes but it's not until next week. The Black Moon might attack again before that. But we might as well hope for the best and make sure they're stopped before attacking the concert."

"Right."

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ Origami Daihenge! *takes out Ookami Origami* Samurai Gattai! Ookami-oh!  
__**ShinkenRed:**__ Guys! Run!  
__**Keiko:**__ No need to tell us that! *runs away with the others*  
__**Pikachu:**__ I win!  
__**Go-On Yellow:**__ Aw! So close!  
__**Go-On Red:**__ I guess the show's over… Let's go back home…  
__**Go-Ongers and Shinkengers:**__ Review, everybody! *waves before leaving*_

**PGSM R**

Author's note!

_Danburite is a character from both "Codename: Sailor V" and from __**Khmyh**__'s "__**Echoes of Time**__"_

_Dark Mars is From __**ShootingStar147**__'s own "__**Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R**__" I find it nice to see how the Chibis would react to their mothers being evil._


	12. Act 11

_**Pikachu:**__ *rides Ookami Origami* haha! I win!  
__**Rina:**__ Cheater!  
__**Pikachu:**__ What? I just took it when the Shinkengers left it laying around.  
__**Romance addict 16:**__ Meh. Don't worry about it. U could beat this thing. *charges star bolts*  
__**Pikachu:**__ Whirlpool Katana!  
__**Two:**__ *clashes into fight*  
__**Chibis:**__ *sweat-drop*  
__**Rina:**__ Okay… Well, PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters like the one coming in this chapter and her bad action scenes.  
__**Pikachu:**__ After I'm done with her, I'm coming after you, Rina!  
__**Rina:**__ Don't care! Enjoy, everyone!_

**PGSM R **

"Mou… remind me to never face those types of monsters again," Keiko groaned, rubbing her still sore neck.

"It's only been five days since that attack and you should at least be happy Mako-sama destroyed it," Kamekichi replied.

"It wouldn't have happened if _someone_ didn't pull out that snake." She started to push her guardian down with her fist.

"Easy there! I threw that thing away!" Keiko stopped but still gave a death glare at her trusted advisor. Kamekichi sighed at the Chibi of Thunder's way of holding a grudge and turned his attention to Rina when she spoke up.

"Do you know when Diana will come?" she asked," I miss her…"

"Probably about a day but no worries, she'll be finishing up in no time. Who knows, she might be coming soon."

"Oh… I was just wondering if she's done with her training. It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Don't worry, Rina-chan," Chibiusa reassured, putting a comforting hand on the Chibi leader's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come soon."

"I hope so… She's always one of the people that make me happy whenever _Kiiroi and Kamekichi_ did a prank on me every time I see them."

"That reminds me…" Kamekichi pulled something out which turned out to be a fake tarantula. Rina screamed and back away to the far wall, frozen in her spot. "Look, Rina, it's your favorite _bug_."

"G-Get that thing away from me!" she screamed, trying to back away further. An orange cloud appeared above the table and something came out of it, knocking Kamekichi in the back of the head and causing him to let go of the toy. Rina screamed as she found it closer and tried to kick it away when it's a few feet away from her.

"Kamekichi, how many times have I told you to stop doing that?" the figure chided, knocking Kamekichi in the back of the head again with its tail. "Geez, you arrived here a few days ago and you still play pranks on both Rina-chan and Keiko-chan, damn it!" The Chibis recognized the voice and figure. It was a grey plush cat the same size as Luna and Artemis but there was the Venus symbol on her forehead rather than a crescent moon.

"Diana, calm down!" Kamekichi pouted, rubbing his head," It's just a toy."

"A TOY MY A$$! You know how scared they are of those things!" the cat named Diana shouted. She jumped off the table and kicked the fake tarantula away from her charge and faced Rina with a smile on her face. "Hi, Rina-chan!"

Rina opened her now shut eyes to see her trusted guardian at her feet. "Diana!" she squealed, hugging the cat. "I've missed you! I can't believe you're finally done with training!"

"Rina-chan… you're choking me!" Diana cried. The Chibi soon let go and allowed the advisor gasp for breath. "Okay… after a few more attacks, Minako-sama allowed me to go to the past to help you since _Kamekichi_ – "she threw a death glare at the turtle"-won't stop playing pranks. But don't worry, I'll control him soon enough. So anything happened so far with the enemy?"  
The Chibis explained the half-awakening of Ami, Rei, and Makoto and the bad events that happened during the girls before the awakening. They also told her about the plan they thought of a few days ago.  
"I see… so they only half-awakened when you girls are in trouble…" Diana summarized," Ami did when Tammy-chan turned evil for the last time; Reika-chan being hurt by Esmeraude; and that Minotaur that tried to kill Keiko-chan… If those were the cases then Rina-chan, you would have to…" She bothered to not finish the sentence.

"Fight a bug Droid!" Kamekichi laughed hysterically while lying on his shell.

"Kamekichi!" The Venus symbol on Diana's forehead started glowing and the green guardian immediately stopped when he figured out what she would do. The glow disappeared and Diana faced the Chibis again after Rina was finally able to sit on her own seat again. "That plan you just told me to use Minako-sama's concert as a trap can be dangerous since there are a lot of people there. What if they send out a Droid that might be difficult to defeat?"

"We tried to think of possible solutions since those last Droids we fought can turn into anything or anyone we feared or hate; sometimes love," Akai replied," It might be tricky even if the Senshi helped us with their gifts but the Shitennou and Endymion can help us handle it. We also have to help awaken our parents' powers."

They all pondered about possible solutions until the Senshi came in. "Come one, guys, let's go," Minako called," The concert's about to start in an hour. Everyone else is outside waiting for us." She noticed Diana sitting on the table near Rina with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you again, my Queen," she greeted, bowing to Minako," Senshi, Serenity-sama, it's nice to see you. My name is Diana and I'm the sworn protector of Rina-chan. I will assist you all during battles and help control Kamekichi whenever possible. Now let's go to that concert and wait for those Black Moon bastards to show up!" She had a strange smile on her face that kind of made the Chibis worried.  
The group sweat-dropped at Diana's switch of behavior but the group headed out the door and into their cars. They all drove off to the music hall to await Esmeraude and her new Droids.

**PGSM R with a Twist**

_**Pikachu:**__ Whirlpool strike! *swings katana and traps opponent* I win!  
Romance addict 16: Hey!  
Pikachu: Too bad! I can control the powers of Shinkenger, Go-Onger and senshi which makes you easy to defeat.  
Romance addict 16: Forgot something! *uses eyebeams*  
Pikachu: Protect! *writes Kanji* ha! Someone do the ending, please!  
Diana: *shrugs* Well everyone, Review!_


	13. Act 12

_**Pikachu:**__ Act 12 done!  
__**Rina:**__ Should someone release her? *points to Romance addict 16*  
__**Everyone:**__ *shakes head*  
__**Kamekichi:**__ We never let humans go if they do something bad to us. She doesn't know us O.C's besides Tammy-chan.  
__**Minako:**__ True. Well, PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in PGSM or the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her O.C characters. Enjoy everybody!_

_Note: There will be characters from the past and from Khymh's fanfic._

**PGSM R**

Minako sighed as she slouched on the chair in her dressing room. The thought about the plan she and the others discussed a few days ago lingered, preventing her from concentrating. "_I hope this works…_" she thought.

"Minako, are you ready yet?" Saitou asked, peeping in through the door," Five minutes till show time. Remember there are more fans today than last time so good luck."

"_Just what we were hoping for…_" she thought before saying "Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay…" After the door shut closed, Artemis peeked out from his hiding spot in her purse.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mina?" he asked, noticing her concerned look. "There's no turning back."

"I know… But the enemy already attacked the cram school and the shopping district… We can't let this continue even though we don't have our powers…"

"Okay… well you better get out there, people are waiting."

"Thanks, Artemis." She jumped off her seat, put her hat on, and headed out, leaving Artemis behind. "_Let's just hope this works…_"

**PGSM R**

In the concert hall, the senshi and Shitennou stood outside the backstage entrance disguised as bodyguards; the Chibis were in the front row acting as normal super fans with the T-shirts and whatnot; and the guardians stood below the stage in the shadows to avoid being seen.  
Minako soon came out in her top concert outfit; a black and orange shirt with a silver heart on her left sleeve, a matching skirt that is slanted on the bottom, white sneakers, and an orange and black cowboy hat.

After about six songs, an evil presence took the three Martians by surprise as the front half of the audience fell unconscious. The rest of the crowd started running away screaming but most also lost consciousness. The Chibis exchanged glances before transforming and running towards the front lobby with their guardians. As they got there, they found the Senshi and Shitennou fighting what looked like a giant spider and a few other black-cloaked Droids.

Diana noticed the scared look on Rina's face as the Venusian first laid eyes on the large Droid. "Rina-chan, you go handle those other Droids while the rest of us fight the big one," she ordered. Rina didn't move as she started shaking, horrified of the Droid's size. The spider managed to knock the Shitennou away and headed towards the Chibis. It shot out webs from its mouth and most of them managed to dodge.

"Rina!" Reika cried, pulling the Chibi of Venus to safety. "Be careful; you would've died because of that. Let us handle that Droid for now." The young Senshi of Venus hesitantly nodded before she ran towards one of the black-cloaked Droids, lashing it with her chain. Reika then turned towards the others and inaudibly told them to go after the giant spider.

The Senshi and Shitennou were all facing off a black-cloaked Droid but soon cringed as they changed shape.  
Mamoru and Usagi found themselves face to face with a human form of Mataria. It looked more like a black shadow in the shape of a human. Usagi found herself frozen in her spot but Mamoru snapped her out of it with a slight smack on the face, causing her to drop her plastic-like sword.  
"Th-thanks…" Usagi murmured before picking up her sword. She readied her Star Attack as Mamoru charged up a beam.

~R~

Nephrite and Ami recognized the figure to be Ami's old evil self. Ami looked like she was about to faint but Nephrite caught her and gave her a reassuring nod.  
"What's the matter; Afraid of your past?" Dark Mercury mocked, waving her sword around in a teasing matter.  
"Alright you bit- OW!" Nephrite stopped when he received an elbow to his rib. Ami gave him a "_Watch-your-language_" look, calming him down.  
"Let's get this over with," she said, receiving a nod. Nephrite charged a red beam at the tip of his sword as Ami was able to form a large wave after breaking a water fountain nearby.

~R~

Makoto was alone with Kunzite as the two faced off against one of Mataria's old Youmas. Its stone-like structure crashing with the ground as it took heavy steps.  
"Remember this one, Makoto?" Kunzite asked teasingly.  
"How could I not?" Makoto retorted, charging up the lightning in her hands as she remembered the day she awakened her powers years before. She released an orb of lightning as Kunzite raced behind, slashing the Droid after it made contact with the lightning.

~R~

Zoisite and Jadeite were facing off against a smaller version of Plant Monster Mio. None of them had trouble since it didn't throw up bombs this time. Jadeite tried acting stupid by jumping onto its head and stabbed it repetitively… well… he tried…  
"Jadeite, get down here!" Zoisite ordered, cutting off a few vines from the Droid.  
The youngest Shitennou rolled his eyes but quickly jumped off and landed next to his comrade before fighting off the vines and claws.

~R~

Rei and Minako were side-by-side as they faced two oh-so familiar men. The one facing Minako was Danburite in a white tuxedo and mask. Next to him was a man with spiky raven hair, deep purple eyes and wore a red tuxedo. Both had a playful smirk on their faces.  
"Ah, Princess Minako and Princess Rei, we're so happy to see you," the one in red greeted sarcastically.  
"I don't have time for your dumb words, Rubellite," Rei scowled, forming fireballs in her hands. Minako followed suit and held up her Crescent Moon Cutter. Danburite had a few playing cards in his hands but the two women knew all of his moves after Minako explained.  
The blonde launched a few cards as Minako deflected each of them with her weapon. Rubellite and Rei each had a stream of fire coming out of their hands—red and orange for Rei, red with a slight purple tint for Rubellite—competing who might survive.

~R~

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Pink hearts came out of Chibiusa's Moonlight Stick and managed to knock the Droid back a bit.  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Flare Discs!"  
"Mercury Aqua Mist!"  
"Water Bazooka!"  
"Jupiter Thunderbolt!"  
"Volt Tackle!"  
The five attacks combined with Satoshi's lightning and he tackled the large Droid, burning and electrocuting it in the process.  
The monster shook it off and shot out webs from its mouth. The girls weren't fast enough so they were soon glued to the wall with their guardians.

"Minna!" Rina cried. She took out her dagger and sliced the Droid in half before rushing to her friends.

"Rina-chan, don't!" Chibiusa warned.

Rina ignored the shout and started to charge at the Droid before stopping in her tracks after seeing the sticky cobwebs dripping out of the spider's mouth. She backed away but soon tried to blast it with a few charges of orange energy from her dagger that was deflected easily. More webs were shot out of the Droid's mouth, trapping Rina on the wall opposite from her friends. The large spider/tarantula soon jumped onto the wall as its red eyes started to glow, causing Rina to scream.

"Rina-chan!" Diana cried. She jumped onto the Droid's head as claws started to appear on her forelegs. "Venus Claws!" She repetitively scratched thee droid in the face, causing it to back up before throwing the Venusian advisor to the floor.

"Diana! Rina!" Minako cried. Her anger rose as she watched the monster continue to get closer to the Chibi of Venus. She gripped her Crescent Moon Cutter as her aura heightened and the Venus symbol appeared on her forehead. Her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to crystal blue as a familiar weapon emerged from her weapon. She whipped it at Danburite, catching him by the throat before throwing him towards the Droid's head, destroying him in the process. She jumped high before using her power to destroy the Droid before it managed to eat her future daughter. The rest of the Droids were soon demolished and the adults sighed in relief.

She landed on her feet as well as the rest of the group and caught Rina who was too scared to do anything. Her eyes turned back to normal as the Venus symbol disappeared and her aura faded. She noticed Rina's face turning green before grabbing a nearby trashcan so she would just vomit in there rather than the floor.  
"It's okay, Rina… it's gone…" she said, patting the girl's back. He then turned towards the rest of the Chibis. "Would it be okay if you brought her to the bathroom for now?"

The teenagers shrugged and lead their nauseous leader towards the washroom after she was done.

~R~

"Wow, Rina… never thought it would make you _that_ sick…" Reika sighed as she watched her friend rinse out her mouth.

The Venusian turned off the faucet and started to breathe heavy. "Very funny, Reika…" she said sarcastically. "First time we ever saw one that big… not counting the ones Kiiroi used…"

"Good thing you survived that…"

Rina nodded before finding the room spinning. She started to sway back and forth before fainting, only to be caught by Shirai.

"Shimatta… looks like all that vomit got her dizzy," he commented, receiving approving nods.

"Let's bring her back to the Base; she needs her rest," Tammy replied. They all nodded and Shirai started to hold Rina "bridal style" before they headed back to the others.

**PGSM R**

[Rina's flashback]

Three year old, Endo Rina shifted her weight to her toes as she reached for her cubby. She, Chibiusa, Reika, and Keiko were at the daycare for the time being since their parents were still at work. She finally managed to lift the cover up only to find fake spiders and millipedes jumping out at her.

She screamed as a lone spider landed on her nose but didn't notice three boys and Kiiroi laughing hysterically. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" she screamed, trying to knock it off by shaking her head. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she tried to get it off.

~R~

Three years later…

"Rina~!" Kamekichi called as looked for the Venusian. He rounded a corner and went headfirst into Rina's feet, causing him to drop the rubber insects he was holding.

Rina screamed as she found the large tarantula standing in the center of it and ran away, catching Minako and Diana's attention. "Kamekichi brought bugs in the house!" she screamed, running into her room. Minako followed after her daughter as Diana confronted her boyfriend.

[End Flashback]

Rina woke up with a start, her head pounding as the memories flowed in. She looked around to find herself in the Secret Base with the others. Diana rushed to her before jumping onto her shoulder.

"How you feeling, Rina-chan?" she asked, rubbing her head against her owner's cheek.

"Fine… but now I feel like killing Kiiroi and Esmeraude right now…" she replied, folding her arms. "I really hate it when they use our fears against us…"

"Don't we all?" Keiko remarked, resting her chin in her hands.

"So… what are we going to do now that the enemy attacked three areas?" Rei asked, changing the subject.

"Well since your powers were all half awakened and the enemy attacked not too long ago… all we have to do is train… we haven't been doing that a lot lately…" Phobos commented. "All that's left is trying to figure out where and when the enemy will attack next…"

"Possibly…" Satoshi added," All we can do right now is go on with what's going on; the rest of you could go back to work while the 12 of us try to locate the enemy's hideout when we can… Once you have free time, we might be able to do individual training."

**PGSM R**

_**Rina:**__ Ew! Why a giant spider?  
__**Pikachu:**__ No idea… Just felt like having a giant spider…  
__**Kamekichi:**__ At least I have more than just snakes!  
__**Diana:**__ 'Kichi! *charges up tail*  
__**Kamekichi:**__ S-sorry…  
__**Pikachu:**__ Someone do the ending while I start the next chapter.  
__**Rina:**__ Fine… Well, everyone. Review!_


	14. Act 13

_**Pikachu:**__ So here's Act 13! Took a while but I was kind of depressed and busy.  
__**Satoshi:**__ That doesn't mean you should forget us! And look at the training you're putting them through instead of using their gifts!  
__**Pikachu:**__ What? They have to use something else so why not? Disclaimer please!__**  
Ami:**__ Well this chapter is based off of "Ami's First Love" Manga. PGSMaddict96 would dedicate this to Naoko Takeuchi and her friends on Fanfiction(dot)net and remember: She doesn't own anything in the Sailor Moon Series; she only owns her O.C characters such as the Chibi Senshi, their guardians and the young Shitennou and Prince. Enjoy everybody!_

**PGSM R**

_Konnichi wa! I'm Mizuno Ami; I'm 19 years old and I fight as the Soldier of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury. I was born on September 15, 1989 and am a Virgo. I'm currently working as a doctor in Juuban Municipal Hospital with my mother but still fight as a Senshi.  
I have friends who are also my comrades that help and support each other. Unknown to us, a new enemy appeared as well as five new senshi who are also our daughters from the future. They are currently accompanied by their guardians as well as the sons of Akai-kun and Shirai-kun.  
The only problem so far is that three locations were successfully attacked and more problems might come…_

**PGSM R**

"Akai, shouldn't you be looking after Tammy-chan instead?" Ami asked as she looked at the teenage boy walking next to her.

"No way; Shirai is looking after Minako-sama because of last week and the enemy seems to be planning on going after the five of you to prevent Crystal Tokyo from forming," Akai replied," Besides, it was Satoshi's orders since he likes to torture me."

"As long as you don't follow me into the building this time because that was embarrassing…"

Akai rolled his eyes but couldn't blame her; all of the nurses were giving her weird looks last time. "Yes, _mom_."

The two reached the entrance to the hospital and Ami entered, allowing Akai to walk off back to Crown to meet up with the others. Ami sighed as she finally managed to have alone time and headed down to the office.  
She checked in and went into her office to drop off her things but found an envelope on her desk. She dropped her purse and hung up her coat before cautiously walking towards the lone letter, hoping it's not what she thinks it is.

The Mercurian slowly picked up the letter but soon dropped it after having an urge to itch. "Mou, why must it always have to be that!" she questioned to no one in particular, looking at the red heart on the top flap. She took out her phone and paged her mom, asking if she could take the day off. Soon after, she received a phone call.

"Ami, is it your allergy again?" Saeko asked, receiving an affirmative answer. "Well I suppose you could take a day off but try to talk it out with you advisor, okay? You might need a stronger medication this time."

"Hai…"

"Take care." And with that, Ami heard a click which meant her mother hung up.

She sighed as she started to page her boss to tell him she will have the day off and then phoned Nephrite. She told him about the current situation and he agreed to pick her up. They decided to meet in about ten minutes in the parking lot with Nephrite driving her car (much to her displease).

~R~

Ami walked into the parking lot only to see her boyfriend trying to hold back a laugh. She sighed and said," Not funny, Akai-kun."

"Sorry. Sorry, forgot the last time this happened was in high school," Nephrite chuckled, causing Ami to turn a beet red. They both know she has an allergy to love letters but Nephrite swore to not give her one… unless he was blackmailed by Jadeite.  
"Let's just make sure you don't pass out this time. Is the letter still on your desk?" he asked, receiving a nod. "I'll be back in a sec." He looked around before transforming himself in his Shitennou form and teleport into the building. He came back a moment later with the letter in a zip-lock bag.  
"The others might need to see this in case; the sender wouldn't use _this_ kind of anonymous name."

~R~

Kamekichi busted out laughing as he watched Ami and Nephrite walking into the room. "Ami-sama, what's with the rash?" he laughed before receiving a smack in the back of the head by Diana.

"Kamekichi! You already know why!" she snapped before looking back at Ami. "So, Ami-sama, when did you get it?"

"She got it when she got to work," Nephrite replied before his girlfriend can say a word. He laid the bag on the table and Tammy started to back away since she too, was allergic to love letters. The group opened the bag and opened the letter, only to be shocked at the content.

"What kind of love letter is this?" Chibiusa exclaimed as she showed a facial expression of horror.

"Who's it from?" Ami asked as she took a seat.

Rina, being the one who is holding the letter, skimmed down to the bottom and looked for the name. "He goes by the name 'Sapphire' which is pretty weird and familiar because-"

She was cut off by Keiko who shouted," Oh for the love of the Moon, not him! That bastard Safir used a play of his name as the sender is just wrong!"

"Safir?" Nephrite asked, confused about the sudden name.

"He's one of the remaining three members of the Black Moon Family," Tammy replied," He's the brother of the Prince, Dimande, and one of the people we fought back home."

"And apparently, he might be the only one of the four subordinates to Wiseman to have a heart," Reika groaned," The other three and Wiseman might as well be the worst since they don't hold back during a fight."

"What about the Four Sisters?" Ami asked, wondering about those four women they encountered the month before.

"They're the same but used to be good people who had peace in Crystal Tokyo until the Black Crystal affected them."

"And unfortunately, the one we're fighting now is Safir," Chibiusa sighed," I thought it was supposed to go in order starting from Rubeus and then Esmeraude but I guess they just changed…"

"But why aim us now?" Ami asked," They already aimed the four of you but why us?"

"It was said that it took the powers of both Serenity-sama and the Senshi to create Crystal Tokyo so they probably aimed for you to prevent Crystal Tokyo from happening," Tammy replied. "I just don't understand why he would choose a weakness like Esmeraude…"

"Well it better not be putting either one of you out cold," Akai muttered," I still remember the first time both of you were knocked out for days…"

"Onii-chan~!" Tammy's face started to turn red and Shirai and Satoshi tried to calm her down.

"Well I hope this won't happen again or someone will be dead the next time we see him," Rina commented, taking out her TeletiaS. "And besides, it's time for individual training to begin. And since Ami-sama's here, we'll start with her." Ami sighed and the group headed towards the outskirts of town to the field.

~~PGSM R~~

"You want me to what?" Ami cried, staring at Tammy in disbelief. Both of them were changed into t-shirts and sweatpants and Ami was shocked at the new skills she has to learn.

"Use self-defense. We can't always have you use your gifts—you'll grow tired after fighting a few Droids," Tammy explained," And besides; it won't be that hard considering we use it when we're transformed so there's experience. Try to kick me in the face."

"What? I'm not going to kick you in the face!"

"Relax, I won't get hurt. Just do a normal kick when you're fighting a youma."

"Okay…" Ami got into position and did a sweep kick to the side of her daughter's face, only to be blocked by her forearm. Without noticing, Tammy quickly flipped Ami over but caught her hand before she made contact with the ground.

"Oh, crap!" Nephrite shouted, running over to the two. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Daijobu, Akai-sama. Ami-sama will learn it soon enough." Tammy gently pulled Ami back up to her feet.

"There is no way I can learn that in a day," Ami muttered, trying to calm down.

"Don't worry; it took a while for me, too but Mama-tachi taught me what's best."

"Wait, _I_ taught you?"

"Yeah; the five of you taught us how to fight without our gifts or transformations but she never told me who taught you… at least we know now. Want to try again?"

Ami hesitated at the thought of fighting the young girl. "Uh… Can you at least show me what to do first…?" Tammy sighed and agreed but used Akai as the dummy this time, giving Satoshi a good laugh.

~~PGSM R~~

"Eh? Ami-chan's training already?" Usagi exclaimed after the others explained the situation.

"Since Ami-sama managed to have the day off, she has to start individual training," Keiko explained.

"And what are we going to do in this training…?" Reika sighed in annoyance and the group quickly led her to the training field, making the older senshi shocked at the training. "Why are they fighting each other?"

"So the five of you won't have to use your gifts as much and tire out during battle," Chibiusa explained. "It's pretty fun compared to the rest of the training." They all watched as the two Mercurians continued their training.

"How long are we going to have to do this?" Ami asked as she fought with her future daughter.

Tammy blocked a punch coming towards her. "Not until you can at least knock me down once."

Kamekichi nudged Diana with a flipper. "Watch this," he whispered before turning to the two. "Tammy-chan! Rubius is back!" This caused the Chibi to turn and Ami managed to knock the girl off her feet, making her land on the ground.

"Kamekichi!" Diana smacked him with her tail. "You can't distract her like that!" As she continued to yell at the plush turtle, Ami and Satoshi helped the Chibi back to her feet.

"Daijobu, Tammy-chan?" Satoshi asked worriedly, brushing the dirt off his charge. "Are you injured? Do we have to get you treated?"

"I'm fine… Good job, Ami-sama; you knocked me down when you got the chance." She gave a bow and tried to stop her advisor from worrying. "Satoshi, there's nothing to worry about; I'm fine." Satoshi pouted and rested on her shoulder, making her giggle.

"Should we try again?" Ami asked," It wasn't a complete victory since Kamekichi distracted you."

"It's fine, Ami-sama. You found an opening and won. I'm still in training so I have to learn to ignore Kamekichi during battle." She gave a reassuring grin and secretly snapped her fingers, causing the water from the nearby bucket to knock Kamekichi back.

"Darn it! How come I couldn't do it?" Satoshi whined, making the two senshi laugh.

"Because you would start another fight," Tammy chided, poking him on the head. The girls laughed at the plush's pout before Reika felt something, catching their attention.

"Doushita no, Reika-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

"Something's coming… but it's not Esmeraude… not even Safir…" she replied.

Just then, the ground shook and the group turned to find what seems to be a giant frog about two feet taller than the group with the same aura of a Droid accompanied by a strange man. He had night blue hair with matching eyes and wore a navy blue suit and black shoes. On his forehead was the Black Moon symbol.

"Ah! Kaeru!" Tammy screamed, hiding behind her brother in fear.

"Frog?" Usagi wondered, looking up at it.

"Don't ask," Chibiusa said," Minna!"

"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Make Up!"  
Bright light surrounded them as the five of the transformed along with the three guys.

"Eh? Tammy-chan?" Reika wondered, looking for her friend. She turned to find Tammy transformed but had Shirai try to drag her to the battle. "Matta ku… Tammy-chan! We have to fight this thing!"

"I can't! I hate frogs!" she cried, trying to escape her boyfriend's grasp. He carefully set her down and held her in a hug to comfort her.

The others sighed. "Let's just fight this thing before she freaks out more," Rina sighed," Reika; the two of us will fight Safir while the rest of you fight the frog." They all nodded as Keiko decided to not protest no matter how tempted she was to fight Safir. They all split as the group fought the frog who managed to take a hold of Akai with its tongue.

"Bastard…" He swung his sword and forced it to release him before shooting energy bolts at it. "Minna!"

"Ice Shower!" Kamekichi froze the frog's feet to the ground as Ami did the same with the water from the bucket.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" "Flare Discs!" "Crescent Shot!" The four attacks combined as it managed to knock the Droid away.

"Supreme Thunder!" "Thunderbolt!" Keiko and Satoshi released a charge of lightning, shocking the frog before it turned into dust.

~R~

"HA!" The Chibis of Mars and Venus swung their daggers down at Safir as he dodged before knocking them back with an orb of dark energy. Rina's dagger started to glow as she released a blast of energy, only to find Safir disappearing.

"Eh? It's not possible!" she cried as she landed. Reika looked around before she found his aura.

"Ami-sama!" she shouted. Just as she called out towards the doctor, Safir appeared behind her and caught Ami by the throat.

"One down, three to go," he smirked. A portal appeared behind the two of them as he jumped in, catching Tammy's attention when she heard a scream.

"Ami-sama!" she cried, running after the two. She made a jump and managed to grab Ami by her ankle before the three disappeared into the portal. The group was in shock as Satoshi fell to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

~~PGSM R~~

"Okay, this is bad! Really, really bad!" Akai cried, pacing around the room. The group arrived back to Crown and the two young Shitennou members and Satoshi were frantic after calming down.

"Try to calm down; we'll get them back once we know where they took them," Minako reasoned.

"But you don't understand! Tammy's monophobic!" Shirai cried.

"Monophobic?"

"It's the fear of being alone," Rina explained, trying to force her brother to sit down. "She got it when we were young and can't go anywhere without us, Satoshi, Akai or onii-chan. She'll go crazy and start to cry until she sees any one of us. Even if Ami-sama's there, there won't be much of a difference since they're both from different times."

"Mou! We have to find her!" Satoshi cried as he tried to escape Keiko's grasp.

"Satoshi, we'll find her! Just calm down!"

**PGSM R**

Ami looked at her surroundings after being kidnapped by Safir. Sure they landed safely but he just left without a word. The two were trapped in a prison cell made of stone walls with a metal bar door. She looked back to find her future daughter curled up in the far corner, making her worried.

"Tammy-chan, doushita no?" she asked, running to her side. The girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Ami-sama… People are going to get me!" Tammy covered her ears with her hands and looked down with her eyes squeezed shut.

Ami, being a doctor and a worried one as always, recognized the symptoms and held the Chibi in a hug. "No one's going to get you, Tammy-chan! We'll get out of here, ne? Daijobu kara ne?"  
Suddenly a bright light came from Tammy's bracelet as she cried, making Ami jump back. The light became brighter before it started to surround Ami as well, making the doctor cover her eyes. The light soon faded and she rushed back over to the girl. "Daijobu, Tammy-chan. No one's going to get you."

Tammy looked up with tears staining her cheeks to find Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury but her eyes were changing from soft brown to blue for a few seconds. "Mama… Mama!" Tammy clung onto Ami in a hug, shocking the older senshi. She looked down to find herself transformed before realizing why the Chibi called her by that name but ignored it and comforted the girl.

**PGSM R**

_**Pikachu:**__ Yeah… So Ami got her powers back which is a good thing because she might not have to go through that training ever again…  
__**Tammy:**__ Well what about me? You gave me another weakness!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Well according to sailor Moon history, Ami was used to being alone before Usagi came along so I decided to make you opposite of that. At least you have your mom with you in that prison!  
__**Tammy:**__ Die! *takes out sword*  
__**Pikachu:**__ Seriously? *takes out katana and fights*  
__**Rei:**__ Okay then… well, like before, next chapter involves me and Reika! Review everybody!_


	15. Act 14

_**Pikachu:**__ Yes! Another chapter! Let's see… what should I do this time?  
__**Reika:**__ Better not be that excuse of a woman to come back! And no more fears! I mean look at Tammy-chan! *points to friend*  
__**Tammy:**__ *sits in corner murmuring to herself while rocking back and forth* There're no frogs, there's no frogs, there's no frogs…  
__**Kamekichi:**__ Tammy~! *pulls out rubber frog*  
__**Tammy:**__ *screams* Kaeru! *runs*  
__**Reika:**__ See?  
__**Pikachu:**__ Fine. Rei?  
__**Rei:**__ *sighs* PGSMaddict96 does not own anything in the Sailor Moon Series. She only owns her like the Chibis, their guardians and the boys. She also owns her short and bad action scenes.  
__**Pikachu:**__ Hey!  
__**Rei:**__ Don't care. Enjoy everybody._

**PGSM R**

_Konnichi wa. Hino Rei desu. I'm currently 19 years old and fight as the Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars. I was born April 17, 1989 and am an Aries. I work at Hikawa Shrine after completing my studies in Kyoto and work with my ojii-chan who found out about me being a senshi but strangely approved. I met my future daughter and her friends when we found five girl who look just like my friends and I but younger by about four years. Now we have to fight a new enemy with them after learning a new way to use our powers even though we can't transform. Though I'm not sure if it's enough after what happened just yesterday…_

~R~

Rei's snapped her eyes open as she panted. She was sitting in front of the Sacred Fire with Reika to find her friends but sensed a strong energy coming from somewhere.

She looked over at her future daughter who was also panting. "You felt it, too?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"Yea… It's the first time I've felt this before…" she muttered," Something must've happened with Ami-sama and Tammy-chan… I know it…" She then buried her face in her hands. "If only I saw it sooner…"

"It's not your fault…" Rei soothed, combing her fingers through the girl's hair as the Chibi looked up at her. "He was just faster than we thought… And it's our fault for not coming sooner. We would've saved the two from being kidnapped."

"De mo… they're hideout was never found… Shirai, Akai and Satoshi are looking everywhere but they can't find a single trace… I'm getting worried…"

"You seem more worried than I am…"

"How did you…?"

"I can tell. About five years ago, when Ami-chan was taken by the Dark Kingdom like you heard, we were worried, too. But… knowing her, it might be okay because we all knew there would be a way to bring her back even if Kunzite said it's not possible. Maybe the two will find a way out…"

"But… it's not that easy for us… You and the others might've had your problems back then but we're still used to fighting together… We all have our own titles…"

"Titles?"

Reika nodded. "It's what makes us slightly different from the five of you… Small Lady is the cheerful middle child, always trying to cheer us up and calm down with her personality. Tammy-chan is our imouto-chan even if she's not the youngest but it's her sensitivity and dependence on others that makes her like that. Keiko is the older sister out of all of us because she always tries to take care of us when you can't and stands up for us against bullies. Rina… she's the leader like Minako but always help us go through tough times and try not to be sensitive even if she is."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm like a back-up older sister or how Small Lady or Tammy-chan says, 'Rei-kaasan' sometimes. I'm the second eldest but I tend to worry about them so they dubbed me as another kaa-san.  
"It's not that big of a deal but it's just how we work together."

Rei gave a small grin. "It's a big deal if it helps keep all of you together. It's nice to have friends who watch out for each other like a family."

"Almost like Usagi-sama-tachi?"

"Hai. Almost like us." Rei then stood up. "Let's meet up with the others. They might want to hear about what we found."

"Okay." The two then went back to their rooms to change before heading to Crown where the others were waiting and thinking about a plan.

~R~

"Satoshi-kun! Calm down!" Phobos cried as she chased the Pikachu around the Secret Base. "I'm sure Rei-sama and Reika-chan will find something!"

"But Phobos-chan! This is Tammy-chan who's been captured with Ami-sama! What if Ami-sama can't calm her down?" he cried as he ran around in worry. "We searched everywhere and can't find the Black Moon~!"

The door opened and the Martian duo came in to find the two advisors running around. "And there's Satoshi being the worried and protective chii-nii after Akai," Reika sighed before catching Phobos. "Satoshi! We found something!" At this, the plush stopped and jumped onto her.

"Really? What'd you find? Please tell me she's okay!" he cried, almost shaking the girl.

"Satoshi, calm down," Rei chided," We'll tell you once you calm down. Try to take a seat and relax before you drive everyone crazy."

"Hai…" He jumped off and tried to sit still on the table. After the Martians settled in, the group looked at them, hoping there might be some good news.

"So what did you find?" both Nephrite and Akai asked.

"After about hours of meditating and searching, we sensed a large amount of energy being released," Reika replied," It lasted long enough for us to find out but not enough for us to locate where it came from…"

"So who or what was it?" Shirai asked as Rina made sure he didn't freak again.

"It was the same as Ami-sama and Tammy-chan. With that much energy released, I don't know what happened… This never happened before…"

"So you're saying you found an aura much like Ami-chan and Tammy-chan's?" Usagi asked, receiving a nod.

"But how come you didn't find the location?" Chibiusa pouted.

"Usually it take about a few seconds to find out what kind of aura it is but it takes longer to find the location," Rei replied," It might be hard to search the whole city to find them…"

"Ah~! So we can't find imouto-chan?" Akai cried, getting more worried," We can't leave her like that!"

"Akai! Calm down!" Reika snapped," You won't find Tammy-chan or Ami-sama if you, Shirai and Satoshi keep freaking out like that. Rei-sama and I will work on it but for now, but try to search the area again. It might be hard but we have to. Rina, you know what to do."

"Got it." The two Martians left as Rina took charge again. "Okay, we'll split up into eight groups. Mamoru-sama and Usagi-sama: you'll take the north. Shirai-sama and Minako-sama, you'll take the east. Akai-sama and Kiiroi-sama, you'll take west. Kuroi-sama and Mako-sama, you'll take south. Small Lady and Luna-P, you'll take northwest. Keiko and Kamekichi, you'll take southwest. Akai, Phobos and Satoshi, take southeast. Onii-chan, Diana and I will take northeast. Let's go."

"Hai!"

~~PGSM R~~

"Back there… it sounded like you were being leader," Rei commented as the two walked back.

"What can I say? We Martians tend to take charge when needed and try to stay calm in case the others can't. That's what helps make order."

"And make you a 'kaa-san'. You have to teach me one day."

"No need. It's natural for the two of us to do something like that. Kaa-san, mostly."

"Eh? Me?"

"Hai. If Minako-sama was too busy or couldn't concentrate, you usually take over as second-in-command. After all those meetings, it rubbed off on me." She gave a small smile at the miko whose face was red in embarrassment.

"So we changed _that_ much?"

"You can say that. But at home, all of you aren't that strict unless it's about business but usually you tease us sometimes."

"We what?"

"Nothing." Reika quickened her pace as Rei chased after her.

"What do you mean we tease you?"

"You know. Teasing in a parent-child relationship. It's okay sometimes but other times make us feel like little kids. If you mention it to the others, imagine how embarrassed they would be." Rei's jaw dropped at the thought of teasing her and shook it off.

"So… uh… how are we going to find Ami-chan and Tammy?" she asked, trying to change the subject before it gets worse.

"Not sure yet, Rei-sama. But I'm pretty sure there might be a way."

"You've been calling me that for a few months. I don't think '-sama' really suits me…"

"It's either that or 'Kaa-san'."

Rei became silent for a moment. "Good point…"

**PGSM R**

Seeing she calmed down a little, Ami made Tammy look up at her. "Daijobu, Tammy-chan?" she asked worriedly. The Chibi gave a small nod as the doctor tried to comfort her. She patted the younger girl on the head and said," Ne. Can you tell me how you got scared of being somewhere without the others?"

Tammy was caught off guard with the question and looked down. "I was only five years old and had Satoshi for only a few months… We went to the amusement park during the spring for Reika-chan's birthday but…"

[Flashback]

"Ne~! What should we do next?" Usagi asked excitedly as the Chibis walked around.

"We already went on half of the rides twice so let's try something new," Phobos replied.

Diana looked around and spotted the house of mirrors. "Ah! A maze!"

"M-maze?" Keiko cried.

"Daijobu, Keiko-chan, you can stay out here or ride the ship over there," Rina said," The rest of us can't ride that because of the height. Ne?"

"O-Okay…"

"Hai! Let's go!" Usagi cheered as the eight went into the maze.

"It's kind of dark…" Tammy said as the group walked around.

"Daijobu; I'm right behind you, Tammy-chan," Satoshi said in reassurance. She gave a small nod as the group continued their way. Not having full visual of the walking area, Tammy accidentally tripped over a small ledge and tumbled forward.

"Itte!" She heard something and noticed the wall moving. "Ah! Satoshi! Minna!" She banged the wall with her fist as she got scared.

"Tammy-chan!" she heard Satoshi call. "Tammy-chan, where are you?"

"Satoshi!" The guardian rushed over to where he heard the voice and pressed his ear against the wall. "Satoshi, I'm scared!"

"Tammy-chan! Don't worry. I'll find you! Stay where you are!"

"O-okay…" As the Chibi waited, she noticed how dark it became as she looked around. The sound of footsteps faded and the sound of Satoshi's voice went to a stop. "S-Satoshi! Where are you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked around. "Satoshi…?" She curled up into a ball and started to cry.

[End Flashback]

"Ever since then, I always hear voices whenever I'm not around the others… That's why I always stuck with the others before Satoshi, onii-chan and Shirai-kun came…"

~R~

"Ah~ So that's why you mostly worry of her…" Rei commented as Reika explained the same situation.

"Hai. Our little imouto-chan is always sensitive but that's why we help each other and don't fight as much. Kaa-san-tachi thinks so, too. Even though we matured when we came here, we still never change from our original selves. We're still little kids in our parent's perspectives and we sometimes show it in front of you."

"Sometimes but you mostly act like us when we were your age. Mostly being stubborn."

"You're still stubborn, too. Whenever there's a fight between the two of us which is rare, we don't reach a conclusion until an hour later."

"Ah~! So little Reika is trying to deny her stubbornness."

"Am not."

"Admit it~"

"No."

"Please~"

"This is what I meant by you teasing me but not as bad." Rei fake pouted and poked her future daughter on the head before realizing what she was doing.

"Ah! I did not just-!"

"You did, Rei-sama. This is why having kids can affect one person." She had a teasing smirk on her face as the older Martian grew red in embarrassment.

"I did- I just- it wasn't-!"

Reika laughed and shook her head. "Daijobu. Minako-sama and Serenity-sama are like that, too: strict most of the times but fools around occasionally. You might see it someday."

"Eh… EH?"

"I'm not kidding. Even the new guards were shocked when they found out. It might be embarrassing but it's fun most of the time."

"Most?"

"If they act that way in a party, it gets embarrassing and nothing good comes out of it."

Rei sweat-dropped at the thought of a mature Usagi embarrassing herself in front of a group of High-political leaders. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Reika forced a laugh but soon felt something, alerting the older Martian.

"Doushita?"

"She's coming…" Rei soon figured out what her daughter meant and also sensed an aura. A sudden heat came to the area as the two became alert. A figure soon darted past them and stopped a few meters away, shocking the miko.  
In front of them was none other than Sailor Mars but her appearance was different, Instead, she wore the garb similar to Dark Mercury but in red and violet and had purple eye shadow and a lot of eye liner.*

"Eh? Don't tell me…" Rei muttered, looking down at her daughter.

"If it happened to Ami-sama and Tammy-chan, I was afraid it might happen to one of us," Reika sighed," At least I'm not afraid of her this time." But seeing the evil look in Dark Mars' eyes, Reika became serious again. "Contact the others. I'll take care of her."

"Eh? De mo!"

"I'll be fine. I don't get scared that easily. Once they know, go on ahead so we can find Ami-sama and Tammy-chan." Rei hesitantly nodded and ran to somewhere safe as Reika got ready.  
"Mars Power! Make Up!" Red light surrounded her as she transformed. "Senshi of Fire and Passion in-training, Sailor Chibi Mars! Kasei ni kawate, Oshiokiyo!"

"Looks like I'll be fighting you again, rookie," Dark Mars mocked.

"Mars Dagger!" Reika's weapon was surrounded in flames as she charged at the Dark senshi. She swung but was blocked by the same dagger only in purple flames. Dark Mars smirked and kicked Reika in the stomach, knocking her back.

"You're still lacking~ How can someone who can defeat their own mother not beat a Droid?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Reika's eyes turned purple as the flames on her dagger became stronger. Fireballs soon surrounded her until going to the Dark Senshi. "Fire Soul!" She released a stream of fire from her dagger that was surrounded by the fireballs and headed to the Dark senshi, destroying her in the process.

The young senshi panted after using the amount of energy as her eyes turned back to normal. Her transformation faded and Rei soon rushed over to her, only to have the two of them find another presence. Rei soon turned around with her fist outstretched but was caught by none other than Esmeraude.

"My, my. Even your sixth sense isn't fast enough in this time," she mocked. Rei growled and tried to punch the black Moon Admin again but was also caught. Esmeraude had a smirk on her face and kneed the woman in the stomach, making her fall from the pain. She snapped her fingers as a portal appeared below them, alerting the younger Martian.

"Rei-sama!" Reika ran after the two as all three of them disappeared into the portal.

~R~

In the southeastern part of the city, Phobos stopped in her tracks as tears swelled up in her eyes. Satoshi looked back to see her crying. "Phobos-chan! Doushita no?" he cried, rushing over to her.

"Satoshi-kun… Rei-sama and Reika-chan are gone!" Phobos cried in his arms as Akai rushed over to the two.

"Shimatta… now they got them, too…" he muttered under his breath.

**R**

"Ittai~!" Rei and Reika soon landed in a dark cell as Esmeraude disappeared.

"Rei-chan! Reika-chan!" Ami cried, rushing over to them with Tammy by her side. "Daijobu?"

"Itte…" The two got up and was surprised to see the two.

"Ah! Ami-chan! You- You transformed!" Rei cried," How did you-?"

"I'll explain later. How did you get here?"

"Another droid attack. Reika defeated it but Esmeraude kidnapped us. What is this place?"

"Wakuranai… We're still figuring it out."

"Ah! Tammy-chan!" Reika cried, rushing to her friend as the two's conversation was cut off. "Tammy-chan, daijobu? Are you hurt? Did you hear voices again? Please tell me you're okay!" As the younger Mercurian tried to calm the Martian, a sudden light came from Reika and surrounded Rei as well. Soon after, Rei transformed into sailor Mars, shocking almost everyone.

"You still want to know how I transformed?" Ami asked.

"Never mind…" Rei sighed before noticing something. "Ne, is she okay?" She pointed to Tammy.

"She's fine. Me transforming made her think I was her mother from the future. At least she calmed down. All we have to do now is figure out where we are and how to tell the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our phones don't work and the doors and windows have a force field around them. It's too difficult figuring it out. So we just have to wait for the others and for the two of them to calm down." Rei sweat-dropped and looked at Reika worrying about her friend.

"_So that's what she meant by 'Rei-kaasan'…_" she thought with a sigh.

**R**

_**Pikachu:**__ Done! See, nothing bad!  
__**Tammy:**__ But you went to how I got my phobia!  
__**Reika:**__ And you made HER return!  
__**Pikachu:**__ What part of "Drama" don't you guys understand?  
__**Keiko:**__ *watches the three fight* Ne… if Tammy-chan and Reika were covered like last time then…  
__**Makoto and Keiko:**__ We're next…  
__**Phobos:**__ How come nothing happens to Small Lady?  
__**Pikachu:**__ Just wait! Mako-chan! Can you do the ending for us please?  
__**Makoto:**__ Fine… but you might be dead after the next chapter.  
__**Pikachu:**__ *Inches away*  
__**Makoto:**__ Minna, review. We haven't received a single review since the last few chapters so please do. We don't want to hear her whine about no reviews after receiving hundreds of views. Ja._

_*Dark Mars does not belong to me! She belongs to ShootingStar147! If she was mentioned before, she should be mentioned again!  
_


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Pikachu: Minna-san, I know it's been a while but there's an announcement… A very disappointing one…

Chibiusa: Eh? Why? What happened?

Usagi: Chibiusa-chan, calm down and she'll explain.

Pikachu: Arigato, Usagi… Readers, Senshi, Chibis, Guardians and Shinkengers (this involves my Crossover as well). I have gone over my past Story Traffics and Reviews and came up with Disturbing News I hate to say. :(

Rei: What is it?

Kotoha: Mean reviews?

Keiko: People don't like us O.C's?

Ami: Demands for more senshi time rather than the girls?

Mako: Writer's block?

Pikachu: Iie… Though mean reviews are right… *starts crying* I can't say it! Takeru! Please tell them! *goes to room crying*

Takeru: *sighs and turns to the other* She might cancel the stories…

Everyone: EEEEEHHHHHH?

Ryuunosuke: Tono! Why will she cancel us?

Takeru: Though she loves writing fanfics of us, she still can't reach her goal of receiving over 5 reviews per chapter. With no idea on how to improve on her stories without feedback, she's heartbroken and lost interest. All she has now are stories that are non-fanfic.

Genta: So that means…

Kaoru: Yes. Shinkenger vs PGSM and PGSM R will be on the longest lockdown until she can get her inspiration again.

Tammy: But Kaoru-hime! She can't do that! Even though bad things happen to us doesn't mean she should give up!

Takeru: Sorry, guys but she doesn't have a choice. We have to say goodbye to the readers… Come on.

Everyone: *sadly* Hai… Minna-san… Sayonara… *gives a bow before leaving*

Satoshi: Gomen ne, minna… we'll see you again in the future…


End file.
